


True Beauty Love

by LMPsisterhood



Series: True Beauty Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birth Day, Birth Delivery, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love-Making, Mention of Past Abuse, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Sex, Sexual Content, Spooning, Wet Dream, for Regina's pleasure only, magical sex, referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season Five with no final episode, no Jekyll/Hyde, Belle is not in the box, no NYC and magic is still in Storybrooke. Regina and the Charmings are celebrating their victory after the Underworld. It's not always about true love, is it? There is always something beneath the surface. Not only true love can break a curse. Slow burn Evil Charming and Wicked Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One with the Monster

**True Beauty Love**

**The One with the Monster**

Regina straightened her skirt over her butt, splashed some water in the sink and quickly washed her hands. She reapplied her lipstick, smacking her lips together as she watched herself in the mirror. She reached her hand out for the doorknob in front of her, when she heard the door slam open behind her. She jumped. She had forgotten to lock the second door. She turned, and saw David Nolan stumble into the bathroom.

“Mary Margaret,” he slurred and chuckled in his drunken state, “I finally found you. You know,” he stumbled against Regina and caught her waist in his hands, “I will always find you.” He placed a rough kiss on her lips.

She pushed him away, stating, “I’m not Mary Margaret. I’m Regina.” Gosh, he reeked of alcohol; she looked nothing like the school teacher. How could he possibly mix them up? He kissed her roughly again, pushing and pinning her body against the wall.

“Shh, I want you right here, right now. Fast and hard, you like it that way, don`t you, right?” David cupped her breasts over her blouse and lowered his lips to run wet sloppy kisses down her neck. Despite her best resolve, she was slightly aroused from his attentions. She was in Snow’s and Charming’s loft; in their bathroom. The rest of the family was just beyond these walls. She could hear some 80s rock playing from the living room, would they be found out? No, she couldn’t do this. This wasn’t her anymore. She couldn’t let David do this to her.

“David, it’s me, Regina. Let’s go find Snow.” She felt his hands glide up her thigh from her knee. He pushed her lacy panties aside and touched her slit. “Oh, crap.” The touch made her juices flow a little more.

“You’re already wet for me, you saucy minx.” David was kissing along her jaw line now. “This will only take a few minutes. I’m so hard for you.” He tangled his fingers in her hair. Pulling her head back, he ran little kisses from her ear down to her pulse point and sucked slightly. His hand still grazed her pussy, rubbing her juices over her clit and slit. Then she felt as he slid one finger up inside her and she gasped. She couldn`t believe that she was getting more aroused by his ministrations.

“David,” she struggled against him, “we can’t do this.”

“Yes, we can, Mary Margaret, because you’re mine.” David pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down to her ankles, pulling her foot out of her shoe. As she sought out the elusive shoe, David unzipped his jeans, pulling both boxers and jeans down to his thighs. Pulling her shoeless leg up around his waist, he stopped her struggling and slammed his hardness inside her.  A low moan escaped her throat; it made him harder.

As wet as she was when he touched her, she wasn’t wet enough for his entrance. She was grateful that he allowed her to adjust to his girth before he slammed up inside her again. She whimpered and mewled deep in her throat as he continued to thrust into her. She felt her blouse slid out from under her skirt, then his calloused finger pads on her belly. She groaned against his touch. He slid his hand up to palm her breast and slid a finger under the lacy material of her bra. Pulling the shirt up, he took a hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and pulling.

The more David thrust into her, the more wet Regina became. She could feel her stomach muscles tensing. As they moaned together harmoniously, his thrusts slid easily into her wetness. “I’m going to come,” Regina admitted.

“Me too,” David agreed. Her stomach undulated through her high, as David thrusted two more times and spilled his seed into her. Their breaths came out in heaving gulps. Quickly pulling up his boxers and jeans, he said to her, “I’ll meet you out there.” He unlocked and stumbled out the door.

Regina pulled her panties up her legs and reached her toe out to slip the shoe back on her foot. Straightening her blouse and tucking it into her skirt, once again she was pulling her skirt over her butt. Before exiting the bathroom, she quickly looked in the mirror to make sure her lipstick was okay. “I’ve got to get out of here.”

 Refusing to say goodbye to her hosts, she slipped out the door of the loft and made her way quickly to her car. As she turned the ignition in her car, she felt a fluttering sensation in her abdomen and David’s semen pooling in her panties. She gunned the car forward, eager to get home.

 

* * *

 

As David made his way out into the loft, he didn’t let the slight guilt he felt show across his features. He smiled easily at his wife as she looked up at him and smiled. Regina looked nothing like Mary Margaret. Why did he make her believe that he thought she was his wife? He wasn`t that drunk; he was fully aware of what he doing. Ever since that night when she had tried to seduce him with her infamous lasagna, he could not stop thinking about her. Every time she looked at him, her lips, her perk breasts, taunted him. She was asking for it. And now that he had tasted at the well of her pleasure, he only wanted more. Could he do that to Mary Margaret? Could he do that to Regina again? Would that have been considered rape? Oh no, he had taken away her choice. Now **he** had become a monster.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Mary Margaret made her way to the door, keeping her eye on her son on the blanket in the middle of the living room floor. She opened the door to the charming smile of a red headed woman holding a small baby in her arms. “Zelena, so glad you and Robin could come. Neal and I have been looking forward to this day all week.”

She walked Zelena over to the couch and both ladies seated themselves down. Mary Margaret reached for her son and sat him on her lap. “Hello, Neal,” Zelena greeted the small boy in her soft lilt. “Robin and I are so delighted to finally have a play date with you. You remember her from the convent, right?”

Neal’s little hands reached for Robin’s blanket. He started to pull and yank at the material, and then he stuffed it into his mouth and sucked. Mary Margaret laughed, “I’m sorry, he’s at this stage where he wants to put everything into his mouth.” She pulled the blanket out of Neal’s hands and reached for a soft cloth ball, placing it in his hands. Neal proceeded to stuff it into his mouth. “See, I can’t stop him. I think he’s discovering things by tasting them.”

“I read a book on child development where it mentioned that Freud believed a child went through an oral fixation stage. Often times, their mouths will give them a better understanding of an object than their fingers will because there are more nerve endings in a baby’s mouth than on any other surface on the baby’s body.” Zelena mentioned. “It’s totally acceptable that Neal would put Robin’s blanket in his mouth. At least I can wash it.”

“That’s fascinating. You know, I was reading the other day that child development theorist, Vygotsky, believed that it is integral to a child’s cognitive ability to have social interactions; through this a child’s language and cognition develop. That’s why I think it is so important that Neal and Robin have play dates. I was so glad that you agreed to come over when I called. They have already had so many adventures together; it can’t hurt to have a few more. I am also looking forward to getting to know you, Zelena. I’m so glad you came to live in Storybrooke after what happened in the Underworld.” Mary Margaret’s smile spread from ear to ear.

Zelena blinked several times. She was never a crier, but it thrilled her that someone wanted to get to know her, even if it was the simpering Snow White. And who knew the brainless twit actually read things on child development! She actually made sense too. Zelena needed to watch herself. This play date was for Robin, not for her. Although Hades-knew, she needed friends herself, especially if she wanted to look good in this small town where everyone was watching her. No doubt her infernal sister, Regina, and that gossipy town sheriff, Emma Swan, were expecting her to mess up so they could send her packing yet again. She just wanted to settle down and raise her baby. Thank the gods Robin’s father wasn’t around so she wouldn’t have to share her and she could raise her baby girl in peace … maybe. Hopefully, Snow White would know her place and not put her nose where it wasn’t needed. She looked up into Mary Margaret’s green eyes and smiled.

“Thank you. I’m looking forward to settling down and feeling more secure in this town. And as much as I would like to spend as much time as I can with baby Robin, I know I need to find something to do in this town, so I can begin to look like a responsible contributing citizen. Even though I know so much about being a midwife, I don’t think people are going to let me into their homes after what I’ve done.”

Snow laughed and placed Neal on the floor. Zelena placed Robin on her belly and immediately the baby pushed her hands firmly into the floor and stretched her neck up to look around. “She doesn’t want to miss anything, and she is getting so strong.” The first-time mother gushed over her daughter.

“She is so beautiful. Neal always loved his belly time. So quickly, they want to see everything that’s going on around them. She will be crawling before you know it.” Mary Margaret looked up, a smile curving on her lips and her rosy cheeks glowing as she reached over to touch Zelena’s fingers. “Once news gets around that I trust you, I’m sure pregnant mothers would love to have a midwife help them through their pregnancies. No matter your end goal, you truly did ease my fears when I was pregnant with Neal.”

Zelena let out a rich laugh. “So glad we can laugh over that now. I would be grateful for anything that you can do. I really want to make good, especially now that I’m trying to raise an infant daughter. Thank you, Mary Margaret.”

Snow moved over to her kitchen to set the tea kettle on the stove to make tea as Zelena watched the babies on the blanket.

 

* * *

 

Regina barely managed to make it to her bathroom for the third time that morning. She hadn’t been able to keep her breakfast down either. Greasy foods made her stomach turn, although, at the best of times, greasy foods weren’t her favourites. Late at night seemed the only time when she wanted to eat anything. She was craving carbs more, and sweets, which meant she was ruining her diet. Maybe that was why she was vomiting first thing in the morning; her body was letting her know that she couldn’t eat like that. Although, she had a funny feeling there was something her body was trying to tell her and probably the real reason why she couldn’t stomach certain foods anymore. As soon as she could get her head out of the toilet, she was going to run over to the pharmacy to get what she needed to confirm her worst fears.

Regina now sat on the toilet seat lid waiting to find out the results from her purchase at the store. Her toe tapped against the tile and her vision was hazy as she stared at the crack between floor and wall. Finally the beeper went on her phone and she looked over at the indicator to see a pink plus sign. She groaned, her head falling forward to rest in her hands as her elbows ground into her thighs. Damn that Charming! What did he do to break her curse? She had never had to use birth control before. After taking that concoction her mother forced her to take, she thought she would never have to worry about this. She had fucked the wolf sheriff for years and this had never happened. And Robin Hood was supposed to be her true love. What did Charming do different?

Well, she had always wanted another baby. She still had Henry’s baby clothes up in the attic. Even if it was a girl, she could still use the clothes and get a few little dresses. Regina raised her head from her hands, placing the flat of one hand against the flat of her belly. “I will love you. We don’t need to tell your father. I will give you everything, just as I did your brother.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I can’t wait to meet you.” She knew she would have to wait another eight months, but it would be worth it in the end. Regina got shakily to her feet and readied herself for work.


	2. The One with the Singular Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds he can't get Regina out of his mind. Zelena and Snow share a milestone. Regina shares her secret with Henry. Finally, David and Regina talk about that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, so many things keeping me from this story, but it won't happen again. Please read and review. Enjoy!

**The One with the Singular Thoughts**

She arched beneath him. Snow moaned deep in her throat. David thrusted into her again and again. Her hands grasped his tightly and her body moved in rhythm with his. He groaned as he sunk into her tight walls. His speed quickened and slowed and they moaned together discordantly.

David closed his eyes and he saw her. Her beautiful long brown hair awash over the pillow, her bitten red lips, her perfect rounded breasts, her harmonious moans were drowned out by the groaning woman beneath him. He forced himself to open his eyes. David didn’t want to see Regina when he couldn’t have her. He was frustrated with himself. He couldn’t get her out of his mind.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Snow vocalized as she felt her body tighten. Her high pitch scream as she came let David know he could fake his own without her knowledge. She would be hazy and not realize the truth. He thrusted one last time and groaned, pulling out quickly so she wouldn’t feel how limp he was.

David lay down with his back to her. What had happened to him? Why was he feeling this way? He closed his eyes and took a long breath. How could he do this to Mary Margaret when all he wanted was her? She had looked at him with such need, but was trying not to, knowing all along that his wife was in the next room. She could have used her magic. Why didn’t she? His guilt was growing. He should have never taken advantage of her, no matter how much she did or did not want it.

“David,” Snow’s pointy chin was digging into his arm, “let’s cuddle.”

David turned, rolling her away from him to pull her backside into his chest. He tucked his hand around and under her stomach. She sighed contentedly and he huffed against her hair. Snow’s breathing evened out and he loosened his grip. Snow didn’t move. He removed his arm and lay down on his back. Snow slept on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled on his jeans and grabbed his jacket as he headed for the door.

David slowly closed the door behind him, so it wouldn’t squeak. He stepped out into a light rain as he strolled down the sidewalk. His mind a blank his feet wandered of their own accord. He stopped and, as his eyes focused on the house before him, he realized he stood in front of the mayor’s house. A single light was on in the second floor of the house. Was it her? Henry had school tomorrow; he should be asleep. It had to be her. His singular thought was how much he needed her, but he knew she wasn’t his, so he turned and made his way back to the loft.

 

* * *

 

“Mary Margaret, hello, Mary Margaret!” Zelena called out as she entered the loft, baby Robin was in her basket bassinet on Zelena’s arm. Snow White’s head popped up from behind the counter, a smile spreading across her face. “Mary Margaret, there you are!”

Zelena placed baby and basket in the middle of the carpet as Snow White stood and crossed the floor to greet her friend. Zelena’s smile spread from ear to ear and Snow cocked her head at her. “What’s up, sweetie?”

“I think she’s ready to crawl! Robin was up on her hands and knees this morning.” Snow turned to the baby and picked her up, placing her on her tummy on the carpet. Robin placed her hands on the floor and pushed up, looking into the faces of her mommy and Snow. “Come on, baby girl, you can do it; show Snow.” Robin’s blue eyes were bright, she smiled and cooed. The ladies kneeled expectantly over the baby and she continued to smile up at them. Robin looked down at her hands and then back to her mommy. “Push up on your knees; mommy knows you can do it.”

Robin lowered her torso to the ground, kicking her feet and looked around her environment. The ladies sighed and straightened to their full height. Snow gave Zelena a comforting smile, “I’m sure she did. Sometimes when a baby is under pressure, they won’t ‘perform’. We’ll give it a little more time.”

The ladies looked down at the small baby on the carpet. Drool escaped from the smile on Robin’s face as she looked up to her mommy from her hands and knees. In surprise, Zelena exclaimed, “She did it!”

The ladies both laughed. They heard clapping hands and turned to see Neal sitting at the corner of the carpet, laughing and clapping. Snow sat down on the carpet, pulling her son into her lap, clapping with him. Zelena stooped down and rubbed her daughter’s cheek. Sitting a few feet from Robin, Zelena finally sat on the carpet. Robin looked down at her hands and back up at her mommy. She lifted one hand and placed it forward slightly, her knee slid forward and she repeated the process with the other hand. Looking down at her hands, Robin continued forward until Zelena scooped her up in her arms and whooped. The baby laughed with her. Zelena hugged her tightly.

“That’s my baby girl, that’s my Robin. You did it!” She kissed the child on her cheek and looked into her daughter’s laughing face. Snow was laughing with them and rubbing the baby’s back, Neal continued clapping. Zelena looked into the happy face of her friend and thought how great it was to share milestones with someone who cared.

Snow was so happy for her friend. Neal stopped clapping and crawled across the carpet to his toys. Children so quickly grow up she thought and she smiled sadly. Her mind flitted to Emma, someday … but not now. She would take joy in every moment she shared with her son and share in the joys of her friend, Zelena, and her baby daughter, Robin.

 

* * *

 

Regina heard the front door slam and she poked her head out of her office. “Really, Henry, can’t you be more careful? Must you really slam the door?”

“Sorry, Mom,” Henry apologized, a Granny’s Diner bag swinging from his right hand.

Regina’s stomach turned and her face took on a look of disgust. She dry heaved once, and then started running as she felt the bile roll up her throat. Henry ran after her, forgetting the food in his hand. Regina fell to her knees in front of the toilet and heaved. Henry stood in the doorway, watching her.

“Mom, are you okay?” Regina wiped her mouth, sitting back on her heels.

“Get that bag out of here!” She commanded. Henry quickly turned and ran back to the kitchen, tucking the bag away. While Henry was gone, Regina stood, flushed, washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out. Setting the cup back down, Henry walked in the bathroom behind her and she watched his reflection through the mirror. A look of concern washed over his face.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Henry couldn’t see anything wrong with his mom. She looked healthy; everything appeared to be alright. “Mom, are you sick?”

“Henry, I’m fine. Nothing is wrong with me.” Henry’s brows furrowed as he studied his mom, not believing her. Regina sincerely smiled at him, her heart twinged slightly; she loved her son so much. “I really am fine. Don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright in the end.”

Henry pursed his lips together, evening out his features. “Mom, if you have anything to tell me, please don’t lie to me. I want to help you.”

Regina thought a moment. Maybe she should tell him; after all, the baby was going to be his little brother or sister. Regina led him to the living room. “Please, sit down.” Henry huffed, but sat down. Regina squinched her eyes together, deciding to get it over with quickly, “I’m pregnant.”

Henry’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. After a moment, he shook his head and regained the ability to speak, “Who’s the father?”

“I don’t know. I got drunk one night and had a one night stand. I don’t remember who it was, but that’s not the issue. I’m fully capable of raising a child by myself.” Regina paced in front of her son. “I’m experiencing morning sickness and you can’t bring Granny’s food into this house. Don’t do it again until this passes, if it does.” She said the last part under her breath and sighed.

Henry smiled and reached out to hug his mom around her middle. Surprised, Regina sat her cheek down on top of his head and hugged him back. “That’s great. I always wanted a little brother or sister. When will we know what it is?”

Regina pulled back, holding Henry’s head between her hands and replied, “In the next couple months.” She smiled at him. He had become so mature and responsible. She could depend on her son to help her through this, and felt contented with that thought. She hugged him again, breathing in his scent, “Just think, we’ll meet this little one in about seven months.”

“Can you eat Italian?” Henry asked and Regina nodded. “Can we go Tony’s?”

Regina smiled and went to get her coat while Henry retrieved the bag of Granny’s food to ditch in the garbage and headed out before her to do just that, Regina following shortly after him.

 

* * *

 

David stood in front of the baby swing; pushing Neal and listening to him scream his delight. His eyes were unfocused as he remembered that night once again. Why couldn’t he get her out of his mind? Neal gave another scream and burst out laughing. David looked down at his son and smiled. He was growing up so much. He looked up at the dark figure that sat down on the bench on the other side of the playground.

As he focused on the woman that had sat down, David saw her brown hair, chocolate eyes looking straight at him and her red lips turning up in a smile. He smiled back at her and unlatched his son from the swing seat. Picking up Neal, he walked over to sit beside Regina. She chucked the baby under his chin and he smiled up at her. Her heart lurched and she gulped.

“Hi there,” David was the first to speak.

“Hello,” she replied.

His brows furrowed in concern as he looked at the circles under her eyes, she looked pale, although there was a glow about her. “How are you? You look … tired.”

“Great observation, Charming,” she said as she played with the baby’s hands, pointing her finger to tickle him slightly. As she poked his belly, Neal laughed which made Regina smile in return. Neal reached his little fingers out for her chain and tangled his fingers in it. Regina sat forward slightly as he put the chain in his mouth and chomped down on it. She laughed and reached out to place him on her lap. David didn’t try to take him back, but sat back watching the exchange between his son and the woman he couldn’t get off his mind.

“I wanted to apologize, Regina, for that night. I shouldn’t have done that. That was a little out of character for me. For some reason or other, I wanted to know what it would be like to be with you, especially since …” David left the sentence hanging, he was afraid to admit how long he had been thinking about her.

Regina looked up from the little boy into the blue eyes of his father, “Especially since when?” She smiled at him and then looked back down at the little boy.

“Since the lasagna,” David finished. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair and shrugged. It sounded lame to him, but it was true. What would have happened if he had stayed? Well, considering that Kathryn and he were separated at the time, and Snow and he were on the outs, he knew what he had needed; definitely that would have happened. Regina smiled as many looks flitted over David’s face and she couldn’t help but think of what he was going through.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was as much my fault as yours. I could have escaped with my magic.” Neal had finally let her necklace go and she was able to sit up to face David properly. She sat the baby’s back against her chest and grasped him slightly around his middle. “Heck, I could have fire-balled you, if I had wanted to. You’re not the only one wondering what it would have been like. I tried to seduce you how many times?”

David leaned over to place his elbows on his knees as he smiled, turning to look up into her face and stated, “Twice.”

Her head shook to the left and she faced him again, her lips pursed, “Exactly.” She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she said, “I didn’t want to hurt Snow, especially knowing she was in the next room, but it had been so long.” A tear escaped and she looked down, hoping he didn’t notice. It was so easy to cry lately because of her hormones, she continued, “And that is not an excuse. It won’t happen again, David. If you try it again, next time I won’t be compliant, and you won’t fare so well.”

David set his head in his hands and released a breath. Pushing himself up to look her in the eyes, he took his son and promised himself it was true as he said, “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

She stood and turned to continue her walk, “Bye, David.” She smiled at the boy, “Goodbye, Neal.” He waved his hand at her as she walked away. David watched her as she strolled down the sidewalk. Breathing heavily, trying desperately to calm himself, he grimaced and gulped. His singular thought that he needed to find a way to get over her and regain some semblance of normalness with Snow. Neal lurched in his arms and David balanced him in arms, standing and walking back to his truck.


	3. The One with the Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes for her first sonogram. David meets her and finds out a surprise, even still he can't get her off his mind. Snow and Zelena find out they have an attraction for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m sorry, my lovelies, I totally meant to have this chapter up last week. School got in the way, it is the end of the semester, you know, and even though I should be studying for my first exam on Monday, I couldn’t stop my fingers from writing this. I hope you like. I think it’s rather daring. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**The One with the Kiss**

“Oh, it has to be here somewhere,” Zelena said anxiously. Robin went from whining to whimpering. Zelena knew that in a moment Robin would be out and out crying. A note of panic in her voice, Zelena looked frantically, “Oh, dear, we must find it, mustn’t we, sweetie. Don’t worry, mommy will find it.”

“Here it is,” Snow said victoriously, shoving the precious snuggy into Zelena’s hands. Relief flooded Zelena’s face and her body relaxed as she put the blanket with the stuffed rabbit head in the basket with her daughter. Robin’s arms embraced the rabbit head tightly, took a shuddered inhale, closed her wee eyes, and finally fell asleep. Zelena watched the contented face of her daughter.

Snow’s head popped up just inches from Zelena’s face. Snow’s eyes went wide and she licked her lips. A sweet scent wafted from her mouth and Zelena inhaled the scent of the strawberries and peaches they had enjoyed as the babies ate their crackers that afternoon at the park. Snow had such beautiful smooth skin. She had such an interesting color of green eyes, Zelena was mesmerized. Something was happening in her abdomen, something was snaking its way through her body. She took another inhale of her sweet breath.

Snow looked into Zelena’s smoky blue eyes. Inhaling the scent of baby on her clothes and … the shea butter of Zelena’s body cream, Snow took several breaths. She reached out slowly to touch Zelena’s beautiful red hair, but Zelena pulled back, standing. Snow pushed herself up to standing, crossed her arms and giggled nervously.

“I’ll go make some tea,” Snow turned towards the kitchen.

Zelena pushed her hand through her hair, steading her breath. She took a seat on the far side of the sofa. Snow set her tea cup down and sat at the other end of the sofa. They stole a glance at each other and then each took a sip of her tea. Zelena took the last sip of her tea, placed the cup on the table and stood.

“I think I better go home.” Zelena picked up the baby’s bag and picked up the baby in her basket.

Snow giggled nervously again, smiled big and replied, “Well, take care, see you again soon.”

Instead of walking out the door and then magicking herself home, Zelena swept her arm in front of her and green smoke magicked her away.

 

* * *

 

Regina fidgeted as she lay on the medical examination chair. The technician walked back in and lifted up the medical gown to squirt gel on her belly. “Are you ready, Madam Mayor?”

Regina nodded, giving her a nervous smile. The wand glided over her belly and an image came on the screen. The technician slowly moved, revealing a little peanut with arms and legs. She inhaled quickly, holding her breath. There was her baby at ten weeks old. A sob caught in her throat. A fast beat came through the speakers. “Is that his heartbeat?”

“Yes,” replied the technician. “Its beat is about 170 to 200 per minute.”

“Will … will I be able to know the gender?” Regina licked her lips, releasing her breath.

“No, not for another couple months, we schedule another sonogram for your 18th week. It looks good and the heartbeat is strong. I’ll let Dr. Proudman know everything is alright. Would you like a picture?”

“Yes, please,” Regina pleaded.

The technician smiled and snapped a button. “Just ask the receptionist on your way out.”

The technician wiped the gel off her belly. “Oh,” Regina gasped, as she put pressure on her bladder, trying to sit up. The technician smiled as Regina asked, “Is there a restroom close by?”

“First door on your right as you exit this room.” The technician left the room, letting Regina dress and right herself before she left.

As she walked out of the restroom and walked toward the front door of the hospital, she saw David Nolan walk through the sliding door. She muttered under her breath, “Oh great, it just had to be you.”

David walked toward her, with a look of concern on his face, he asked, “Is anything wrong, Regina?”

Avoiding answering the question, she snapped, “And what brings you to the hospital, Mr. Nolan?”

David bit his lip to stop the smile at Regina’s tact. “I came to pick Snow and Neal up from their appointment. Neal got a shot today. He won’t be very happy.”

The receptionist ran out of the office and down the hall toward Regina calling out, “Madam Mayor, you forgot the picture of the baby and Dr. Proudman wanted you have these prenatal vitamins. Don’t forget to take one once a day, now.”

Regina took the items from the woman, her eyes closing momentarily, she huffed out a breath. Confound that woman, she grit her teeth as she turned to face the door again, but she knew she wouldn’t get out without seeing him. She opened her eyes to see the look of horror on Mr. Nolan’s face.

His voice was hoarse as he breathed out, “Whose is it?”

Regina shrugged, “I had a one night stand a couple months ago and I don’t remember who I slept with, he was gone by morning.” Squaring her shoulders, she pushed past David, saying, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to work. Bye, Mr. Nolan.”

David gazed at her as she breezed by and stared as she drove off in her Mercedes. He turned slowly toward Snow and Neal as Snow called him after exiting Dr. McStuffins’ pediatrician office.

 

* * *

 

_David sucked at her pulse point. She moaned beneath him. He kissed his way down to her breast and swirled his tongue over its peak, biting, sucking the light brown areola. Her torso arched beneath him. Fingers and tongue glided over her tummy, kissing the smooth mound. She pushed her pelvis up into his face. “Please,” came her husky sultry voice._

_David looked up into her chocolate eyes. The scar over her lip, her luscious red lips as her teeth grazed over her bottom lip. Her new hair cut framing her face. Her hair may be shorter now, but it was still beautiful. Her legs parted under his hands and he turned back to her pussy, his tongue moving over her clit. She moaned as he continued to suck at her bundle of nerves. He slid his tongue through her slit, reaching for her very wet center._

_He thrust his tongue inside her and she threaded her long fingers through his hair to hold him to her center, moaning her response to his ministrations. Pulling his head up, she breathed, “Come here.”_

_He moved over her body. She reached her hand down to grab his member and guided it to her hot center. He hovered momentarily before plunging into her. She arched into his rhythm, wrapping her legs around his hips, holding him tightly to her. He thrust hard within her and she screamed as she came hard. He spilled his seed into her and pulled out._

Her exhilarated face faded away into his tan pillow case and David groaned as his seed fell over onto the sheet. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stared into the darkness. His even breathing became uneven as his face hardened. He felt the heat as his face reddened. If he knew who he was, he would beat him to a pulp. How dare he leave her to raise a child alone? It had been a week since he had seen her and it still ate him up that she could sleep with another man. How could she sleep with another man so soon after he had been with her? Though he knew she had needs, same as him.

Wait, wait, he breathed long slow breaths. He was failing miserably at having any normalcy with Snow and she seemed to be pulling away from him. He slipped out of bed, feeling his cum slide over his leg. He would do a load of sheets in the morning. Snow didn’t need to know he had a wet dream, especially about Regina. Going to the bathroom, he splashed water over his face and grabbed a towel to place over the wet spot on the bed. He lay down next to Snow, putting his arm over her body and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Ouch,” Snow exclaimed as she bashed her head on the counter above her. The knock sounded at her door again. Rubbing her head, she called, “Come in.”

Zelena walked through the door with Robin slung to her hip. Snow bent to rummage through her cupboards again. Zelena placed Robin on the floor after she closed the door. “Snow, where are you?”

“Down here,” came an echo-y voice. Zelena smiled, either her friend was hiding from her after their almost kiss last week or she was looking for something, probably the latter. Robin was crawling over towards Neal and his toys. The kettle was singing and she retrieved it off the burner, placing it on another. “What are you looking for?”

Snow White went to crawl out from under the counter again and hit her head once again, she cried out, “Ouch!”

The babies looked up at her outcry, but then turned back to their play. Snow stood rubbing her head. “My tea, I can’t find my favourite tea. **”**

Zelena turned towards the wall cupboards, opened the door to the furthest one, moved a few objects aside and pulled out the round container holding Snow White’s Raspberry White Tea. Snow reached out for it and touched Zelena’s hand; it was soft and smooth. She smiled shyly and pulled her hand away. “I swear I looked there. I have scoured this whole kitchen and you know where it is.” She smiled again, “Thank you, Zelena.”

“You’re welcome.” Zelena sidled up next to Snow, looking at the flush on Snow’s cheeks. “I’ll have one too, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Snow replied, giggling. She looked up at the shine in Zelena’s blue eyes and sighed happily. She felt a little giddy standing next to Zelena, she didn’t know why. It had been over a week and a half since their almost kiss and she thought Zelena was avoiding her because of it, yet it was the baby’s fault for dropping her snuggy on the way back from the park. Snow smiled brightly as she followed Zelena over to the sofa.

Even though Zelena sat at the far end of the sofa again, Snow decided to sit in the middle closer to her. She didn’t need to fear Zelena or herself. She was loyal to David and Zelena was still trying to find her bearings in this new world. Snow found herself staring down at the designs in the wood of the coffee table. She heard a rustling beside her. Pulling herself out of her reverie, she looked up, saying, “You know, I found someone …”

Zelena was right there, looking at her, millimetres from her face. She licked her lips and breathed lightly in Snow’s face. Snow smelled spearmint and raspberry. A curl of arousal tightened in her belly and she moved forward slightly.

Zelena couldn’t help herself, but she wondered, what the heck was Snow looking at? She moved closer and Snow turned her head, her eyes focusing on her. They were just millimetres from each other and she could smell a hint of lavender wafting off Snow’s neck and the raspberry from Snow’s tea. She couldn’t believe that the curl of arousal was back. Snow leaned forward, so Zelena met her half way and there was a light brushing of their lips.

Zelena moved in closer, holding Snow’s hip with her hand, she pressed their lips together. Snow opened slightly, pulling her top lip inside her own. Zelena tugged back, chewing on her lower lip. She touched her tongue to Snow’s lip, sliding over her crease, asking for access. Instead, Snow caught her tongue tip between her upper lip and her tongue and sucked slightly. Zelena took a quick breath in.

Snow reached out to put her hand on Zelena’s knee and Zelena pulled Snow’s torso towards her own, so Snow was able to grasp around her hip. Their lips moved over each other’s. Again, Zelena brushed her tongue against the crease of Snow’s lips, asking for access. Snow opened this time and Zelena brushed the backside of her tongue over the roof of Snow’s mouth, sliding it against Snow’s tongue. Snow swirled her tongue around Zelena’s and Zelena moaned as Snow mewled deep in her throat. Pulling away slightly, they placed another chaste kiss on their lips, and then Snow set her cheek against Zelena’s shoulder, while Zelena hugged Snow to her. They sat like that for a while, while the children played.


	4. The One with the First Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds that none of her clothes fit anymore. David realizes that he is falling out of love with Snow and someone else has entered into his heart while he spends some time with his daughter. Zelena and Snow discover love blossoming in their lives. Regina is starting to enjoy food again when a certain someone makes themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, my lovelies, I had my last exam and I had to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I hope to get out a couple more chapters before school begins again in three weeks. Tell me your thoughts. I love reading your reviews. Enjoy!

**The One with the First Feels**

_His hand rubbed over her belly, and his lips followed, brushing over the slight bump of her belly. He whispered something to the little one inside of her that she couldn’t hear, yet even still she giggled as his breath tickled her slightly. He fingers slid over her sides and she wiggled against his touch trying to get more. David looked up into her face and she sighed contentedly, then he waggled his brows, grinned maliciously and lowered his head, ghosting above her bundle of nerves. She arched underneath him. He stuck out his tongue and tapped her hood. She moaned and arched again when he pulled away. He chuckled, “Ask politely, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”_

_She laughed at him and looked down into his eyes. His fingers grazed over her belly again, “Please, David, I’ll be good, please.” Her body moved beneath his hands and she finally felt him lapping at her clit with the flat of his tongue. Two fingers slipped through her slit finding her center, and she arched into his touch as he found her sweet spot. Sucking her clit into his mouth, David rubbed against that spot within her that had her clenching around his fingers. She moaned and her breath caught as her body tensed. Her fingers bunched the sheets as she held on tight with the …_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Why did she have to wake up now? Her dream was just getting to the best part. She looked at the clock; it read 7:09. She didn’t remember pressing the snooze button. Oh, well, she rolled over coming to sitting. Resting her hands on the bed, she leaned forward stretching her neck out. Slowly getting to her feet, she made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the water in the shower, she slipped out of her pajamas and eased under the stream of warm water, letting it sooth her muscles and waking her up.

Turning the water off after she finished washing up, she grabbed her fluffy towel and dried her body off as she walked into her walk-in closet. She chose an outfit for the day and proceeded to dress. She craned her neck to look over her shoulder as she tried to zip the skirt up, but it wouldn’t budge. She set the skirt aside reaching for another, but after that one failed to zip up as well, she groaned and reached for her yoga pants. She went on a search for her phone.

Finding her phone in the kitchen, she grabbed an apple as she pushed the button for her secretary. She picked up, explaining she was on her way. Regina soothed her fears, asking, “What is my schedule for the day? Can I possibly get the morning off; I have something I desperately need to do?”

Her secretary called to mind the schedule for the day and said she could easily reschedule her morning meetings. Regina slipped into something comfortable and grabbed her purse, heading to her car. She decided to drive to the closest city from Storybrooke; Bangor was only 25 minutes away. Getting on the highway, she had never felt so free.

Her mind wandered over the dream from last night and she couldn’t believe that had a sex dream about David. Her hormones had been playing with her lately. She didn’t know what to do with herself as her libido was driving her crazy. She knew she would probably put to use the vibrator or dong that she hid away in her night stand very soon, but she desperately wanted to try to forget David. He was out of the equation. He wasn’t going to know about this little one; heck, she had lied to his face that it could possibly be another’s child, and for all she knew, he believed her.

Regina turned into the parking lot of Charlotte Russe, one of her favourite fashion shops. While she worked with one of the attendants to pick out a whole new wardrobe until she could fit into maternity clothes, she found out there was a maternity shop in town that she could get clothes for later in her pregnancy.

As she was making her way over to The Growing Place, she passed a baby boutique. She stopped and stepped into the shop, browsing through the store, a smile growing across her face. Touching linens, stuffies, and wooden blocks and looking at baby furniture, she knew she needed to create a nursery. She would have to bring Henry back here with her, so they could pick out the baby’s things and maybe he could convince David to let him have his truck for the day because, otherwise, she didn’t know how she would get everything back to Storybrooke. She chose a few small items to satisfy her nesting urges and ran over the maternity store, so she could get back to Storybrooke and her responsibilities, but first she would stop at Granny’s because her stomach was growling and she needed to get something to eat.

* * *

“… and Zelena will watch Neal while I’m at school. She decided it would be easier to run a small nursery school instead of midwifery, which would only take her away from the baby.” David crinkled his paper while he sipped his coffee, watching Snow out of the corner of his eye running around the apartment and trying to explain how the day would go now that she had decided to go back to teaching.

Snow ran out the door, forgetting to kiss him before she started her day. Oh well, she had been forgetting that a lot lately. Neal babbled in his highchair and then there was a knock at the door. He folded his paper and set it aside, quickly striding to the door to stop the person from that infernal knocking. There before him stood the red haired Zelena with baby Robin in tow.

“Lena!” Neal squealed, banging his spoon on the tray. A smile crossed Zelena’s face and she maneuvered by David to help Neal out of his seat. Grabbing Neal’s bag, she took his hand and walked him out the door with Robin in her other arm. Neal waved at David, “Bye, Daddy.”

David waved back and chuckled at his smart little man. Finishing his now lukewarm coffee, David grabbed his jacket and headed to the sheriff station to start his day. Spotting Emma as he entered, he walked over to give her a half hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning, Dad.” Emma hugged him back distractedly, looking over the paperwork strewn across her desk. David made his way to his desk and flipped the switch to listen to any messages on the phone. Picking up the notes he had made, he turned to the door to start his rounds. “Wait, Dad, I’ll come with you.”

Emma turned away from the mounting paperwork and ran for the door, following David out to the cruiser. David slid behind the wheel as Emma slid into the passenger seat. Emma hummed something lightly under her breath while she strummed her fingers on the arm rest. David couldn’t help smiling. How like her mother she was!

“Hey, Dad, could I ask a favour?” David looked into the same green eyes as her mother and smiled.

“You know you can what would you like?” He couldn’t deny his baby girl anything; probably because he didn’t raise her for the first 28 years of her life.

“Can Henry and I borrow your truck this Saturday? Henry keeps talking about this furniture store in Bangor and I wanted to humour him and get him a nice dresser for his room in my house; it would sure beat the little one I have there.” Emma looked at him hopefully.

“Sure, sweetie, that would be fine.” David saw the mayor stepping out of her Mercedes. His heart started thumping a little wilder and he wiped his palm on his jeans, ridding the feel of sweat. A loopy smile creased his lips.

“What, Dad, are you alright?” Emma looked worriedly at him.

His eyes widened, “What? What did I do?”

Emma looked around, seeing Regina walk into town hall and Ruby into Granny’s. She didn’t see her mother around. Who could have possibly made her Dad smile like that? David gave her a bewildered look, “Sorry, Dad,” Emma apologised, “don’t worry. I’m sure you were thinking about someone.”

David realized she was right, but not the someone his daughter was thinking about. He really needed to stop thinking about Regina, she was carrying someone else’s baby and he couldn’t do this to himself anymore. Although, he realized he might be falling in love with her. He took a deep breath and focused on the environment. At this moment, he needed to do his job.

* * *

“I can’t believe how good it felt being back in the classroom. It was so different, in some ways I felt out of my element because I needed to find a way to get through to the children. They’re so different from before.” Snow finally sat down beside Zelena with her teacup in her hand. She took a sip, took a breath and then launched right back into it, “Another teacher suggested I be myself and teach the children archery …”

Zelena reached over and mashed their lips together. Snow pulled away a second to set her cup down and then took Zelena’s head in her between her hands, pulling her upper lip into her mouth to suck. The ladies intermittently sucked, bit then sucked again until their lips were thoroughly bruised. Snow moaned and Zelena pulled back to shush her, looking at the sleeping children. Snow grabbed the baby monitor and pulled Zelena up the stairs to her bedroom, setting the monitor on her bedside table.

“What are you doing?” Zelena panicked.

“No, no-no, no, don’t worry, I just thought we could kiss without disturbing the babies.” Snow pulled Zelena into her arms, mashing their lips together again. Snow ran her hand over Zelena’s back, fingering over her side rubbing in circles.

Snow had touched a particular spot on Zelena’s side, so she eased her body into Snow’s care and started a tentative search over Snow’s torso, sighing at the feeling of love that overwhelmed her for her friend. Yes, she had fallen in love with Snow. Zelena pulled away and blinked several times at this new revelation. Snow smiled at her, stilling her hands and placing her forehead against Zelena’s. She smiled back and pulled Snow flush against her, dipping her head to drop little kisses along Snow’s jawline. She bit the lobe lightly then ran her tongue into the shell of Snow’s ear. Snow mewled, the sound sending a shiver down Zelena’s back.

Snow loved the sensations her secret lover was sending through her body. She was scared to tell David that she was falling out of love with him and turning to the arms of a woman she wasn’t sure could possibly love her back. Zelena smiled against her neck and Snow relished the soft touch of her lips on her skin. Her fingers found the hem of Zelena’s shirt and thrust her fingers beneath the fabric, gliding her fingers over the warm skin of Zelena’s back.

Zelena felt Snow’s fingers on her skin and bucked against the gentle touch, moaning into the beautiful curl of arousal Snow evoked deep in her belly. She bunched the wool up onto Snow’s belly and caressed over the soft skin of Snow’s abdomen. Snow arched against her touch and Zelena wanted to see her beautiful body and touch every single inch of it. Running her fingers over her skin, Zelena pulled Snow’s sweater off her torso, watching the up and down of Snow’s chest as she breathed. She’s twisted Snow’s bra off and cupped her beautiful snow-white mounds in her hands. Snow moaned against her touch, arching her spine. Zelena dipped down and took a hardened nipple between her teeth and nipped.

Snow’s breath caught in her throat and she grasped Zelena’s head to hold her to her chest. She ran her hands down Zelena’s back and grasped the thin fabric to pull it over Zelena’s head. Snow gasped as she looked at the marks over Zelena’s chest; the scars of where her father would beat her. Zelena pulled away from Snow’s touch and hung her head in shame.

Zelena closed her eyes. So it had come to this, Snow would never love her now, and then she felt the softest touch. Snow’s lips caressed each spot then she whispered sweet words of comfort over each. A small smile graced her lips, and tears came to her eyes as Snow continued to worship each scar inlaid on her body. A drop fell on Snow’s head, and Snow whipped up to look at the tears streaming from her friend’s eyes. Kissing each tear away, Snow eased her body down to the comforter of the bed.

Snow eased Zelena’s bra off and kissed her way down her torso, unzipping Zelena’s skirt to pull it over her hips. Zelena shimmied, helping Snow remove the hindrance. Snow sucked at the wet lace panties, tasting this delicious woman. Zelena squirmed under Snow and she smiled. Rolling them down, she took Zelena’s pearl into her mouth and she delighted at Zelena’s gasp. She continued to suck as her fingers glided over Zelena’s slit finding her honeypot; she slipped two fingers into her hot center, finding the ribbed flesh of her sweet spot.

Zelena bucked against her entrance and mewled deep in her throat. Snow thrust into her again and Zelena found her rhythm. She tilted her head up and realized that Snow was still half clothed. Well, she just couldn’t have that. Even as she moved to take care of her lover, she felt her body tense and quake as an orgasm hit her body. Her head lolled and she closed her eyes letting the sensations roll over her. Once she came to full awareness again, Zelena pulled Snow to her and their breasts rubbed against one another. Rolling Snow onto her back, she switched their positions; she saw the trust in her friend’s eyes and wiped the last tear from her cheek.

As Zelena bent to touch her lips to her body, Snow tucked the slight guilt she felt at cheating on David aside to absorb the love that her friend had to give her. Zelena tentatively pulled her clit into her mouth, giving as she had received. Snow felt Zelena’s fingers glide through her honey and curl to find the firm flesh within her. Snow moved her body over Zelena’s fingers and felt her belly tighten as an orgasm washed over her body. Zelena looked up with the happiest smile on her face.

Zelena slid her body over Snow’s, placing her thigh at the apex of Snow’s legs. Snow moaned slightly, flailing her legs as her pearl was still sensitive. Zelena smiled wickedly, but Snow didn’t see because her eyes were closed. Zelena pulled back and slammed her thigh against Snow nub again. Snow’s eyes flew open and she gasped. Zelena’s wide smile delighted her and she felt a heady sensation as she climbed again. Snow propped her foot on the bed and Zelena’s mouth opened as the pressure against her pearl increased. Slamming their bodies together again and again, Zelena felt her belly undulate as another orgasm climbed through her body.

“Come with me,” Snow gasped as she tipped over the heights into the best orgasm she had ever had. Zelena slammed one more time and an orgasm rocked her body. She collapsed on top of her friend, their breaths coming out in a rush. Snow picked at her hair and her lips found her forehead. Zelena slid up and captured Snow’s lips, thanking her for loving her.

* * *

Regina sat down in the plush chair behind her desk. She felt deliciously full. Why did she find fault with Granny’s burgers before? Apparently, the baby craved Granny’s grease the same as Emma and Henry did, but it didn’t matter, Regina had enjoyed every bite that melted into her mouth and the iced tea had capped the meal off. Henry, what a sweet boy he had become. He and Emma had worked together to get David’s truck and take her into Bangor to help pick out the baby’s furnishings. Little gifts kept showing up without any names attached – a baby quilt, little clothes and even the cutest set of shoes – but she knew who let them behind; Emma and Henry were so sweet.

Turning from her musings to the papers on her desk, she started going through the next council meeting’s schedule of events. A flutter moved across her abdomen and Regina paused. Another flutter passed and Regina’s hands flew to the round of her belly. A flush rose on her cheeks as she felt the movement of her child beneath her fingertips. Delight flashed through her being at the first movement of her baby. There really was something inside her!

Her pregnancy became more of a reality to her as her body changed and now the baby moved within her. Oh, to share this with someone. Henry came to mind and Regina couldn’t wait to let Henry share in her joy and in just two weeks she would find out the baby’s sex. Happiness surged through her as she turned back to her paperwork.


	5. The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds out, Snow and he separate and Snow and Zelena reconcile. Henry goes with Regina to her sonogram and find out the sex of the baby. Regina and David have their own celebration.

**The One Where Everyone Finds Out**

David’s keys jingled as he opened the door to the loft. Silence met him as he closed the door behind him and pocketed the keys. He looked around. Snow should be home, where was she? He thought. He cocked his head and walked towards Neal’s room thinking he heard his son. Peaking inside, Neal and Robin looked up and Neal squealed, “Daddy.”

David scooped his son up and left Robin in the crib, going in search of his wife and Zelena. As he put his foot on the first step to his room, he heard a moan and the springs of the bed. He listened carefully to the uneven breathing and moans coming from upstairs. He quickly took Neal back to his room.

He set his face and walked up the stairs. Coming even with the level, he looked over to the bed and saw Zelena on top thrusting her knee into Snow’s pussy as Snow arched beneath her moaning. He watched as his wife’s tummy undulated and knew her walls were tightening.

Zelena caught Snow’s nipple in her mouth and Snow mewled deep in her throat, lifting her knee to slam it against Zelena’s cunt. Zelena groaned. Snow slammed into her cunt two more times as Zelena thrust against Snow’s pussy in the same rhythm. Snow screamed as she came hard and Zelena toppled on top of her as she came with her. Their mouths met in a hard and sizzling kiss.

Zelena moved off Snow and fell beside her. Snow opened her eyes and met David’s as he leaned against the rail, his brow raised and lips pressed. Snow jerked up and yelled, “David!”

Zelena reached for the comforter and pulled it over her body, eyes wide and red hair flying.

“Good going, Snow.” The sarcasm dripped off David’s tongue. “What were you thinking? Did you know the babies are awake?”

“David, I can explain. This was a one-time thing, I promise.” Snow picked her clothes off the ground and slipped into her blouse and skirt.

“What?” Screeched Zelena from the bed, “Why are you lying? I thought you cared for me.”

Snow swiveled on the ball of her foot and reached out to Zelena’s face, kissing her, whispering, “I love you, trust me.”

“Trust you,” David’s voice rose as he moved away from the top of the stairs and he yanked on Snow’s arm to turn her to look at him. “You love her! How long have you been fucking her behind my back?”

“Not long, maybe two weeks, but I don’t love her the way I love you. Please, David, I can give her up!” Snow beseeched David, reaching her hands around his neck and pulling his face to hers to kiss him. David brought his forearms between her arms and pulled them apart.

“How could you, Snow? I’m supposed to be your True Love and you’ve been cheating on me! What were you thinking, Mary Margaret?” David spun around and ran down the stairs. Snow followed him, reaching for her shoes when she reached the landing. David had retrieved his son from his room. “You would give her up for me, really?”

“Yes, David, where are you going? Please, talk to me. Don’t leave,” Snow yelled as the door slammed behind David. Fire in his veins, David stalked to his truck, clipped Neal into his seat and started the engine, his wheels screeching as the truck fueled down the street. He abruptly stopped in front of Archie’s office building. Regina looked up as she walked out of Granny’s diner and made eye contact with David. David whirled away from her and stalked into the building with his son in his arms, making his way to Archie’s office.

* * *

“You don’t love me the way you love him? Is that how you treat me?” Zelena picked up her heels as she made her way down the stairs, slipping them on her feet. “I trusted you! You betrayed me.”

“You know what, I betrayed David, too. He was my True Love, but I chose to see the real you and I fell in love with you. If you don’t like that, then just magic yourself away, because I know that’s what you really want to do. Run away, Zelena, because I know that’s what you’re going to do.” Snow gesticulated wildly, red in the face from the strain and anger roiling through her veins.

“Don’t come looking for me,” Zelena held Robin and her diaper bag in her arms, throwing her arm up, green smoke took her away.

Snow’s cell phone beeped and she looked at the window, reading Dr. Hopper’s office. Clicking him in, Snow spoke calmly, “Hello.”

Archie’s voice filtered through, “Hello, Snow, can you come to my office right now, please.”

“I’m on my way.” Snow shut her phone and ran down the stairs to the street. Walking at a fast clip, she managed to get from her loft to Archie’s office in ten minutes. Huffing up the stairs, she reached for the doorknob to the office, wrenching it open, she saw Neal sitting in the corner with a couple toys and David sitting on the leather chair. Snow made her way to sit on the end of the sofa, closer to Archie. David refused to meet her eyes.

“Hello, Snow,” Archie looked up at her, giving her a tentative smile. “Thank you for coming. David would like to talk about the events leading up to today and how you both feel at this point. Are you okay to talk about that?”

“Yes, I think it’s important to address the situation and what can be done.” Snow looked down briefly at her hands rubbing together. She touched her ring and sighed.

“So, let’s begin at the beginning. David says you cheated on him. When did this start?” Archie’s pencil was poised over his notepad.

 Snow began, “Shortly after we returned from the Underworld …”

“The Underworld?” David cut in harshly.

“Let her finish,” Archie advised.

“I started having play dates for Neal with Robin,” Snow White continued. “Zelena and I got close. About a month ago, we shared our first kiss and then about two weeks ago our relationship became more, uh, physical.”

“And had sex while Neal was down stairs playing with Robin, who was watching the children, Mary Margaret?” David was trying to keep his tone down as not to alert his son.

“David, please understand, it wasn’t only me, you were pulling away from me too.” Snow pleaded with David to understand.

Archie stopped his note-taking and looked up at David, “Is this true, David?”

David clenched his fists, leaned forward onto his knees and shoved his fists into his eyes, “I’ve been dealing with something and I didn’t know how to talk about it.”

“Would you like to talk about it now?” Archie inquired. Snow shook her head in disbelief and turned to look inquisitively at David.

Calmly David looked up and said with conviction, “No, it doesn’t have anything to do with this moment. If I need to talk with you about it Archie, I will make another appointment. Let’s just deal with this moment.” David sighed deeply and looked at Snow, “Mary Margaret, do you love me anymore?”

“I wish you would stop calling me Mary Margaret; you were the one that talked me into going back to Snow White. And yes, I still love you, you are my True Love, David, but I’m not sure that we’re meant to be together anymore.” Snow rocked herself back into the sofa and lolled her head against the cushion.

David pursed his lips, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I call you Mary Margaret because this is not something Snow White would do; the name is an irony with such an offense. And maybe a separation would be a good thing right now. I want partial custody of my son and we will switch every weekend.”

David’s muscles crunched as he stood and strode to the corner, retrieving his son. Neal reached his arms around David’s neck and waved as he said, “Bye, Mommy. Love you.”

The door closed and tears made tracks down Snow’s face. Wiping at her face, Snow let the tears flow, sobbing quietly.

Archie grimaced, although he was going for a timid smile; he handed her a box of tissues. “I’m sorry, Snow. So, do you love her?”

“Yeah,” Snow’s voice was muffled because of the tissue, “I love her. I really want to spend the rest of my life loving her, because I see who she really is. She has this big heart and she really cares for her daughter and Neal … and me. I love when she smiles because the sun shines so brightly and her blue eyes light up.”

Snow mopped at her face and looked up into Archie’s lined face, he smiled softly, “Have you told her these things? Does she know how much you love her?”

Snow pursed her lips and thrust her arms down to grasp the seat cushion. “I hurt her. I told her to run because I know that’s what she does when she hurts.”

Archie collapsed back in his seat and looked at Snow in disbelief. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to make it up to her and get her back.” Snow pushed herself up and marched towards the door. Entering Granny’s Diner, Snow saw Ruby kissing her girlfriend Dorothy. “Hey, Red, can I borrow your car?”

Throwing her the keys, Ruby replied, “Yeah, take care of her. I want her back in one piece.”

Snow drove out to Zelena’s cabin, threw open her car door, stomped up the steps and thumped on the door. “Come on out, Zelena, I know you’re in there.”

Zelena placed her daughter in her basinet, kissing her on the head, whispering to the sleeping baby, “I’ll be right back, Sweetheart.”

As she stepped out of the kitchen, Zelena placed a silencing spell over the doorway, so baby Robin wouldn’t hear her mommy yelling at the woman she loved. She listened at the door, hearing Snow pace on her porch. “Zelena,” Snow yelled again, “I need to talk to you. I have something I need to tell you.”

Zelena opened the door and walked out, thrusting Snow away from the door with magic; she needed her space and she didn’t want Snow in her face. Snow rolled along the ground when she landed from the blast. Pushing herself from the ground, Snow stood, and walked back towards the cabin, yelling, “That was a low blow, Zelena; all I want to do is talk with you.”

“Go home, Mary Margaret.” Zelena said in a hard voice. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“There’s that name again,” Snow said under her breath. Louder she said, “Zelena, I love you. You showed me who are; you let me in. All I want to do is love you because you are my sunshine. I love your beautiful blue eyes lighting up when you smile. I love your big heart for loving me and loving Neal. I see how much you love your daughter. Please, don’t send me away.”

Snow was kneeling at the bottom step, looking up into Zelena’s crying face. Zelena cupped her face with her hands and removed them as she stepped down the stairs one at a time. Sitting on the bottom step, Zelena hunched herself over to look directly into Snow’s face, the tears falling rapidly down her face, “Do you mean that, Snow?”

Snow smiled and reached up to take Zelena’s face in her hands, “Yes, with all my heart.” Smashing their lips together, Snow sucked and bruised Zelena’s lips as she kissed her.

Zelena smiled through her tears and the sun came out. “I love you, Snow White.”

The women reached around each other to embrace and moved towards the house as they started to remove each other’s clothes.

* * *

Henry and Regina watched the monitor as the technician slowly moved the wand over Regina’s rounded belly. They saw the baby’s little fingers and toes. And then the technician moved the wand into position to see the sex of the baby.

“Look,” she exclaimed, “it’s a boy!”

“Yes,” Henry joined in her excitement, “I have a brother! Thanks, Mom.”

Regina lay stunned on the hospital examination chair. A boy, she was hoping for a girl. It was a boy. It was a boy! She was going to have a little boy. She closed her eyes and all she could see was another little Charming, maybe with her eyes. Regina closed her eyes and smiled, and then looked up into the smiling face of Henry. Or maybe with her hair coloring and Charming’s blue eyes, oh no! Her eyes went wide and Henry stared at her with concern, so Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but she couldn’t help thinking that David was going to find out.

“Mom, are you okay?” Henry touched her shoulder and she looked into his face as a smile crossed her face. Henry saw that she was happy. “We should go celebrate. I think it‘s time to tell the rest of the family. They are waiting for us at Granny’s.”

“Well, aren’t you a rascal? You need to leave while I dress. I’ll meet you out there.” Just as the technician was making her way to the door, Regina asked, “Picture from the receptionist?”

She turned and smiled, “Yes, Madam Mayor, it will be ready for you.”

Regina stepped out into the hall and Henry turned and gave her a hug and the picture. “Thank you for letting me come and see my baby brother. I don’t want to come to the birth though; I’ll be waiting in the waiting room.”

Regina pulled away from him, cupping his face in her hands, and said, “Good. I’m pretty sure I can traumatize your other mother, which is a much better prospect.”

Henry laughed with her as he walked her out to the car. Settling the belt snuggly around her hips, Regina started the car for their short ride to Granny’s. Parking in front of the diner, Regina and Henry exited the car and entered the restaurant. Regina looked around and only saw a handful of people. Henry ran to Emma, asking,

“Where is everyone? I said I wanted the family to come. Why aren’t they here?”

“Kid, I tried, but I couldn’t get in touch with Grandma, Grandpa is working and Aunt Zelena isn’t talking with your mother right now. There’s nothing I could do and I’m pretty sure your mother doesn’t want the rest of the town here.” Emma assured Henry.

Ruby stepped from out behind the counter, holding onto Dorothy’s hand. A big smile on her face, she said, “Well, we’ll celebrate with you. It’s about time you let us in on your little secret. I knew from the beginning of course, I just wanted you to tell me first.”

Regina smiled and reached around her belly. “I just wanted to be absolutely sure before I told anyone.”

“It’s a boy!” Henry said to anyone who would listen. Exclamations and congratulations went up around the diner and Ruby reached out for Regina and gave her a hug. Granny came next, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

“Let’s make sure he gets what he wants, hamburgers and cheese fries for everyone!” Ruby laughed with Granny and both turned towards the kitchen to make Regina’s little boy his favourite meal.

“What will you call him?” Hook finally asked.

Everyone’s heads swivelled to look at Regina and she replied, “I was thinking Samuel, um, Samuel Alexander Mills.”

“Sam is a good, strong name for a Mills,” Dorothy commented. “Do you need a coach for the delivery room?”

Ruby’s head snapped up, reaching for her beloved’s hand, and offered, “Let us help you, please.”

Regina’s eyes swam with hope and comfort, nodding in agreement. Ruby reached out to pull Regina into a three way hug. Sitting her at the counter while she went into the kitchen, Ruby and Dorothy discussed with her the possibilities for the birth. Henry sat with his other mom and her fiance, Hook, while the other couple residents in the diner went back to their busy life.

* * *

David drove down the road from Zelena’s cabin having just dropped off Neal for his week with Snow. He waved to Henry as he descended the steps of the bus, watching him as he turned towards Emma’s house, which meant that this week was Emma’s and Regina would be without Henry at the mansion this week.

Regina. He hadn’t thought about her this past week, as a matter of fact, he hadn’t thought about her since the separation. But now that he had time without Neal, he would have a lot of time to wonder what could have been. He had only cheated on Snow once with Regina and now Mary Margaret had made her choice to be with Zelena. Would Regina take a second look at him? Could she come to care for him at all? She had finally made her pregnancy official by telling the family, and he had purposely not been there because he was still a little crazy about who could do that to her.

A car honked at him and he realized he sat in the middle of the intersection in a daze. He turned onto the street of the loft and turned to see who had honked at him. Regina’s Benz continued down the street he had turned off of. Making a U-turn, he decided to follow her. He had been avoiding her for some time. Maybe he needed to get over himself and congratulate her on the baby. He slowly made his way to her mansion, so as not to spook her and make her think he was following her.

Waiting around the corner for five minutes, David couldn’t help thinking about his situation with Mary Margaret. The rush through his veins as anger took over his system at Mary Margaret betraying him and cheating with Zelena. And when he found out, she had tried to do an about-face between both him and Zelena, so even Zelena felt betrayed. She really was a piece of work, trying to get away with that. Zelena was obviously more important to her because she had chosen her.

Finally, he turned onto Mifflin Street and parked in front of Regina’s house, maybe he should give it another minute or two, so she didn’t see him while he was still angry. He propped himself against his car door with his head propped in his hand. He heard the front door open and he looked up into her inquisitive face.

“Is something wrong, David?” Regina called from her front door.

Still feeling the fire in his veins, David made his way to Regina’s front stoop, taking deep breaths to calm his temper. His temper was simmering and not completely gone when he opened his mouth to say in a hard voice, “Hi,” to Regina.

Regina was a little taken aback by his attitude, when she didn’t know the reason why he had to be angry, so she snapped, “Listen, if you came here to yell at me for some reason, I’m not in the mood. I’ve had a long day and I need a nap.”

“I didn’t come to yell at you, but now you’re making me angrier than I was before. You don’t have to snap at a person, just because you’re tired.” David walked toward her menacingly, and she walked backward into the house to escape David’s glare. David stopped the door from slamming in his face with his toe, and pushed his way into the house. “I wanted to talk with you, and maybe I shouldn’t have come in until I had finished being angry with Mary Margaret, but you opened the door.” Regina backed up a few more steps from David, skittish about his temper, David retaliated, “Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt you. Just give me another second, and then maybe I’ll be able to talk to you normally!”

Regina’s back was to the wall as her eyes went wide watching David breath to calm his anger. David watched as her normally golden brown eyes changed to chocolate because of her fear of his anger. His eyes traveled down her face and took in her aquiline nose, the scar on her upper lip and her red full lips. And his thought in that moment was that he wanted those lips on his.

Rushing forward, he pushed against Regina’s biceps to keep her still against the wall and lowered his lips to taste hers. For a moment he wondered if she would really use her magic as she promised she would if he ever tried this again, but he didn’t need to fear as Regina was biting his lips and taking the bruising he was giving her. She groaned deep in her throat and David kissed up her jawline, nibbled on her earlobe then kissed down her throat to suck at her pulse point. “Fuck,” Regina cursed on a whispery breath.

Yeah, he wanted to fuck her. Would she permit that or would she fireball him? He remembered how horny Snow was when she was this far along in her pregnancy with Neal. Maybe he would fare just fine and get away with it. What was it about this woman that got his libido going? Why was it that he couldn’t get her off his mind?

David felt Regina’s hands on his shirt buttons, trying to get them apart. He finally let her arms go and reached down to help her. He wanted this off too. Once she had pushed his shirt off his shoulders, he started to help her with the buttons on her blouse. Once her blouse was opened, he lowered his head to take a hardened nipple into his mouth, rolling it around his mouth through the material of her bra. Regina mewled as she reached around to unclip her bra. Her head lolled against the wall and her knuckles rapped against it as she brought her hand back around. David looked around. This couldn’t be very comfortable for her, so he rasped out, “Sofa or bed?”

Regina sighed and smiled up at him, taking his hand she led him up the stairs to her bedroom. David allowed himself to be led over to her luxurious bed, and just as he went to kneel at the bottom, Regina reached down to unbutton his jeans. He was a little awed at her eagerness; she had to be really horny to forget her promise to him. Perhaps she had heard the rumors around town about his separation with Mary Margaret, and just didn’t care anymore as she didn’t need to worry about hurting his ex’s feelings. Or maybe … he groaned.

Regina had taken his semi-flaccid cock in her mouth just as soon as he had pushed his jeans and underwear off his hips. Feeling her tongue sliding over his shaft, and the fondling of his balls, made his mind go numb; he couldn’t think right now. His breathing became uneven as Regina sucked his cock deep into her throat, slid her tongue up to sweep around the weeping head and then slid down to the hilt again. Pumping herself off, she kissed up his chest and mashed their lips together again, once she was kneeling before him. He reached down to slide her bra and blouse off her shoulders and then reached to unhook her pants and slide them over her perfect rounded butt. Guiding her to the bed, keeping their lips locked, he pulled the pants off her legs as she lay down.

Disengaging from her mouth, he took a nipple into his mouth and she gasped from the attention. Laving and nibbling, he moved over to the other one before he trailed kisses over the baby, kissing her belly button that was slowly turning from an inny to an outy. And as he whispered, the baby moved as he said, “I’m sorry, baby, I was never mad at you, just the man who helped create you.”

Regina bit her lip at his response. Should she tell him now? No, she just wasn’t ready. If he was this mad at Snow and it was only a week since his separation, how angry would he be at her for keeping it from him? She would just wait until he and Snow had come to a friendship, because right now she needed this. The bigger her belly got, the harder it was getting to use her vibrator down there and she was just so horny. Regina gasped and pushed her pelvis up as David had just latched himself to her clit.

David licked around her clit, listening to the sweet kitten sounds she made from his attentions. Reaching down, he licked up from her rosebud back up to her clit, sucking it hard into his mouth, eliciting the sweetest sounds from deep in her throat. Thrusting into her with two of his fingers, he found her sweet spot and thrust against it. He felt her walls squeezing around his fingers and he heard her breath catch, and then he felt the fluttering of her orgasm wash through her as her vagina pulled his fingers deeper inside her.

Not leaving her to bask in her high too long, he positioned himself perpendicular to her on his side, and then placed her legs over his thigh, he thrust into her. Reaching his bottom hand up to fondle her breast, he slid the top hand through her juices to rub pressured circles around her clit. She was so wet and he loved the feeling of her tightness around his cock. Setting a rhythm, he soon felt his balls tighten, but he wanted to make sure she would come with him, so he changed the rhythm on her clit. Regina started to bunch the comforter in her hands and he could feel her walls starting to squeeze around him, thrusting harder within her, his balls released his seed at the same time she screamed out her release.

David quickly pulled out of her to move around to cuddle her. He didn’t want her to be without his arms to comfort her after their high together, but she just lay there for a moment taking deep breaths, coming back down from her high. He watched her face and loved the softness of it. She had really changed from who she used to be. She was gentler and more loving now. He could only imagine what she would be like with her baby. A warmth spread over his chest as he watched this beautiful woman, beautiful inside and out. He saw the evil in her, that once was so prevalent in her nature, and her goodness, that she was starting to produce more of, and accepted them both. She was neither one nor the other, but the two made her strong. And he found her … beautiful.

Regina was so beautiful and he loved her for who she was. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her to his side. She clung to him and he whispered into her hair, “I love you.”


	6. The One with David's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David realizes that Regina was only making an excuse to make him feel better by taking part of the blame when I he felt like a monster. Now he knows that he truly is a monster. Snow wants to dish with her sweetheart about something she finds out about Regina, but instead sits down to a nice family dinner. Regina and David have a quiet night at home and Regina has a revelation that startles her. David graciously accepts an invitation, revealing the greatest irony to Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, my lovelies, here's the next installment. Sorry it took so long. Now that I'm on Reading Week, I hope to update a couple more times, which will take us to the end of this part. If it's requested, I might do a sequel, but more an adventure, with a little added romance. What do you think? Well, enjoy and let me know what you think!

**The One with David’s Confession**

The last couple weeks had been bliss to Regina. David had been an attentive father, happy deputy and tender lover. Regina paused in her work, pen frozen in mid-air and a smile graced her face. A slight flush came to her cheeks as she thought of last night. David whispering sweet nothings to the baby, making her laugh as his head popped up over her extended belly and the beauty as he took her to her high and back, and then telling her once again “I love you”. She had yet to say it even once to him, but it wouldn’t be long; she was learning to love him. Her heart yearned from him.

Her phone buzzed and Anya looked up from the chair across from her, disturbed from her work and Regina pressed the button to accept the transfer. The voice of her secretary filtered through, “Madame Mayor, Deputy Nolan is here for you. Shall I send him in?”

Regina smiled, a blush quickly covering her face. Anya smiled, reached for the papers Regina was going over, gathered her own things and left quickly as David strode through the door after her. David bent over the desk and pecked her on the lips. Regina bit at her lip, tasting him.

“How is Anya doing?” David asked nonchalantly as he took out the food he had retrieved from Granny’s. He set the basket on the ground and pulled up to the desk across from her. Looking into her eyes as he brushed her hand, he picked up his burger and took a bite.

“She’s doing well. I think she will be fine in the office while I stay home with the baby for a while.” She looked down at the already half-finished burger she held in her hand and wondered how much longer she would eat them once the baby was born. “Was Neal okay when you dropped him off?”

“He’s always happy to see ‘his Lena’.” David said snidely.

Regina’s head whipped up. She never expected to hear that tone coming from David, although she had heard it come from her voice often enough. Her chewing slowed as she contemplated David’s relationship with Snow White now and hoped how he felt for her wasn’t coming across to his son.

“David,” he looked up and smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Sweetie, I know you’re dealing with a lot of anger for Snow, but you know she wasn’t the first to cheat. It started with us. I hope that you’re not letting Neal see how you feel about his mother and my sister.”

David could see the concern in her eyes, and yet he felt a streak of anger trace through his heart. His face hardened and his tone turned harsh, saying, “He’s my son, not yours. You don’t get a say in my parenting. I’m doing nothing wrong.”

“David,” Regina reached for his hand, but he pulled it away and she sighed. “I’m not trying to step over the line. He is your son, but my hope is that you don’t degrade his mother and Zelena in front of him. Please understand?”

David took a deep breath and placed the fry in his hand back in the container. He snapped at her, “You don’t get tell me what to do. I would never poison my son, but sometimes Snow gets under my skin and I can’t help the things that I say.”

Regina’s face hardened and she pursed her lips. Her normally chocolate eyes became nearly obsidian as she squared her shoulders and stared down her nose at this man who had the gall to emotionally stunt his own child. Could she trust him with theirs? A pleading look flitted across her face and then it hardened again. “David …”

David watched as the same look crossed her face that haunted his dreams from that night when he had first betrayed Snow. He knew she was angry; he heard it in her voice. His breathing became short as the scene from the loft’s bathroom flitted through his memory. Those same obsidian eyes as he cornered her against the wall, the look of pleading turned to anger as he removed her foot from her shoe and thrusted into her. Oh, how he loved the feel of her tight walls, but he remembered as her nostrils flared as they did now. He remembered her sigh as she caved to his ministrations because he touched her body to give her pleasure against her will. When she admitted she was coming, he heard the resignation in her voice and now he realized it was because she couldn’t help it, not because she wanted to. He had given her no choice. He really was a monster.

David shoved away from her desk and shot up from his seat. Quickly he turned and ran out the door. Regina’s eyes widened as he retreated from her office. She leaned back against her chair and felt baby Sam move within her. A tear trailed down her face. What was wrong with David? Would she be able to reach him? She sat in silence connecting with her child and promising herself that she would never be her mother and wondering if she and David were ever going to work.

* * *

Snow watched as Regina stepped out of her car and called to Henry who was about to step on the bus. Her eyes widened as she watched mother and son together, realizing that Regina had a baby bump. Why had she not known that Regina was pregnant? When did it happen? Who was the father? It certainly wasn’t David; they hadn’t been together that long. He was too good for her if she was pregnant with another man’s child. Snow’s nostrils flared as she huffed out a breath. Did Zelena know about her sister’s pregnancy? No, course not, the sisters weren’t talking. Snow smiled, she had a bit of gossip for her lover and she couldn’t wait to get home. She walked slowly to her car and maneuvered out onto the street heading for Zelena’s cabin, her home. She couldn’t help the smile that stole across her features. Love swelled within her as she thought of the beautiful redhead who would welcome her … home.

Snow hummed as she drove down the laneway. As the cabin became closer, Snow smiled wider and thought about the juicy bit of gossip she had to tell Zelena. Turning off the engine, she grabbed up her book bag and purse and skipped up the stairs, humming. She closed the door behind her and heard movement in the kitchen. “Zelena, sweetheart, I’m home. You’re not going to believe what I saw today. I saw …”

She stopped in her tracks. Zelena sat at the head of the table with Robin sitting in her highchair beside her; next to Robin, Neal sat in his highchair closer to her seat. The other side of the table sat the two children that Zelena watched for a working mother. The babies looked up at her than turned back to mashing their dinner in their faces, whereas the other two children looked up with smiles and shining faces. Zelena looked up and smiled at Snow, her blue eyes shining, her voice soft as she said, “Welcome home, darling, have a seat.”

Snow slid her book bag and purse off her shoulder and set them on the floor. She walked the few steps to her chair, tucking her skirt against her butt as she sat. Placing her hands in her lap, she smiled at her lover, glanced over the nicely laden table, smiled at each of her children and Zelena’s charges and the young family sat down to nice family dinner.

* * *

David looked down at Regina’s text for the umpteenth time and sighed. Finally he stepped up to the counter and placed his order for Granny’s apple crumble to Ruby at Regina’s request. David stood waiting for a couple minutes and then Granny herself walked out with crumble in hand. She did a double take when she realized who was standing there. “What are you doing, boy? Why is your wife shacked up with the Wicked Witch and you with Regina? She deserves better than you. You should make up with your wife and take her and your son back to that loft.”

She had set the crumble down on the counter and was shaking a finger in his face with the other hand on her hip. David felt anger shoot through his body and he huffed out a breath as he snapped out, “Of course she deserves better than me. I’m a monster. She has gone out of her way to let this horrible creature know he is welcome in her home.” David slapped the money down on the counter and grabbed the packaged pie and shook a finger in her face. “You know, it’s people like you in this town that don’t realize what Regina has done for us.” He set the pie down again before he did something regrettable. “She has saved us from Pan’s curse, using her own light magic she defeated her sister, helped to defeat the Snow Queen, became a double agent against the Evil crew and the author, helped us return home from the Underworld at which time she lost her true love. Time and again she has redeemed herself. Some may think she is evil, and even though she struggles with it, as we all do once and a while,” his thoughts turned to Snow at that remark, “she has proved that she has a good side as well. She is beautiful. And if you can’t see that, then you are missing a lot.”

David huffed again and scooped up the pie, marching toward the door. “David,” Granny called. David looked over his shoulder and saw Granny smile, which made her look positively beautiful. “You better do right by her, boy, that’s all I have to say. True beauty is far better than true love any day. I heard a tale about that once,” she mumbled as she turned back to the kitchen, “it was called True Beauty Love. Apparently it can break curses too.”

David paused in the door well, pondering Granny’s ramblings and wondering if there was any truth in the old girl’s sayings. He came to and dashed to the truck, hoping that he wouldn’t be too late for dinner.

Regina sat at the dinner table waiting for her boyfriend. Dinner was getting cold and her tummy was growling. She popped a crouton into her mouth then a piece of lettuce. Sam kicked her hard and she grumbled, rubbing the side of her belly. She heard the front door open and David’s head ascended up over the level of the foyer. Once he came in full view, he looked up and saw her looking more beautiful than he ever had before, even with that scowl on her face. She was either angry or Sam was.

“Sorry, I’m late, sweetie. Granny gave me a piece of her mind.” He bent to kiss her, setting the crumble on the table. Regina instantly reached for the crumble, taking it out of its packaging.

David sat down at the head of the table and watched as Regina finally dived into her infamous lasagne washing down a bite with Granny’s apple crumble. His nose scrunched, stuck his tongue out and then he grimaced; pregnant women had such odd tastes. He remembered Snow and her affinity for mango ice cream and shepherd’s pie, but who was he to tell Regina that her combination looked disgusting. She paused in the middle of her scrumptious dinner to gobble down her Caesar salad to then go back to finishing her dinner.

After dinner was done and the dishes washed and put away, David and Regina retired to the living room, slipping in the movie Atonement, one of Regina’s favourites. As the movie played with Regina’s head in his lap, David placed kisses on the inside of Regina’s wrist and fingertips, loving the soft moans coming from Regina’s throat. His other hand played over the baby, gently touching where the baby moved, playing a game of chase-the-tapping-finger. Regina would smile when the baby would kick the spot that David just tapped.

David was glad when the movie was done; he never could understand the resolution; it was a complicated movie one needed to watch carefully, and he would much rather pay attention to the bewitching woman in front of him.

Regina looked up at David. He was trying to be an attentive boyfriend, playing with the baby and kissing her wrist, but she knew something was wrong. He had been quiet all evening and every once in a while he would get this far away look like he was absolutely miserable over something he was thinking. She sighed and made a decision.

Reaching up to caress David’s scruffy chin, Regina asked, “David, is something troubling you?”

David looked at her blankly for a moment and then he smiled. “Nothing, sweetheart, I just hope that I am right for you. I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

Regina slowly rolled her body toward the edge of the sofa, pushing herself up to sitting. David guided her body up, but before he knew it Regina was sitting on his lap facing him. Her forehead rested on his and he looked into those chocolate orbs, catching his breath from the intensity. “My love, you are more than good enough,” she placed a kiss on his lips, “but I know,” she licked his lip in between hers and sucked, “how you feel.” She switched lips and he groaned at the taste of her. “I’ve been there,” she said breathily.

David nibbled along her jaw, she mewled and her head tilted, giving him access to her pulse point. As he trailed kisses down her neck, he started unbuttoning her blouse, kissing down to tongue over a tender nipple. Regina moaned and arched, pulling his head to her to hold it right where she wanted him. His hands roved her belly, touching her skin, giving her pleasure. On a whispery breath, Regina whined, “More, bed now, please.”

David helped her to stand and maneuvered her up the stairs to her bedroom without removing his lips from her mouth, tasting her scar and dipping into her mouth; both were groaning as the pleasure increased in their bodies. As he rounded the corner into her room, he reached down to remove his jeans and tugged his boxers down with them. As he kicked them off his feet and stepped out of his jeans, he reached down to unbutton Regina’s elasticized pants and slid them over her still perfectly rounded butt. Oh, how he loved pregnant women and their libido!

Her blouse fell to the floor and Regina slid across the bed, David following her on his knees. As she lay back against the pillows, David dipped his head to taste the honey already sliding over her pussy and she gasped as his tongue touched her bundle of nerves. She felt David’s tongue plunge into her wet center as his thumb continued to press circles over her clit and she rocked her body in rhythm to David’s tongue over her nether lips, plunging it into her over and over again. Just as David went to slid his fingers against her sweet spot, Regina felt an orgasm rip through her core and then throughout her body. She trembled and David reached to support her back, sliding his hands over her sweaty sides and the sore muscles of her lower back.

David kissed his way up over her belly, tonguing over the belly button that was definitely an outy now, up, up to her neck, biting over her jawline and tasting her sweet lips again. Regina opened her mouth and David slid his tongue over hers, swirling it over the roof of her mouth to capture her upper lip between his. His body lay beside hers and he caressed over her belly and the baby slowly turned with his hand, like a dolphin riding the crest of a wave.

As Regina received this lavish attention from the man she was falling in love with, she reached down to grab his member and gave it a rough hand job, sliding her hand over his length. He groaned and she pulled away from his mouth to push him back against the pillows. Climbing onto his stomach, she pulled on his member that was standing straight against her back and he clenched his stomach at the unlubricated assault to his cock. He wanted to be inside her so bad. She placed her hands on his well-toned abdominal muscles, pushing herself up to envelop his thick member into her.

David reached and slid his hands over her backside, gripping her butt in his hands and guiding her down onto his very ready cock. Her heat snuggly wrapped itself around him and her slickness sounded like a squeegee against a window as she rode his cock, balancing herself with her hands on his stomach. She had her eyes closed and he reached a hand up to grasp her chin and her nearly obsidian eyes looked into his baby blues and a felt a measure of contentment, looking into her soul as she gave herself to him. As he traced her jawline with his left, his right hand grasped her hip to keep her falling and hurting herself or the baby. Her muscles squeezed around his cock, and even though his head fell back from the sensation, he still kept eye contact with her.

Regina continued to contract and release her muscles, tightening around his cock, accepting it into her body. As she felt herself climbing again to another high, she increased the rhythm over his cock, feeling his balls tighten as they slapped against her bottom. Thrusting back over his cock two more times, she closed her eyes, whimpering through another orgasm, feeling his seed wash over her squeezing walls. David cried out as he crested with her and continued to guide her over his cock to help her ride out her orgasm. She stilled and his eyes opened to see her lashes flutter and her obsidian eyes turn to chocolate. Tightening his abs, he reached down to grasp her butt and guide her off his cock.

Regina fell to the bed beside David, resting her belly against his hip as she rested her head in the crook between shoulder and arm. Her finger traced a circular pattern over his chest and he placed tiny kisses on the top of her head. The baby lay quietly and for a moment Regina worried that they had hurt the baby, but then she remembered what the book “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” stated and she thought she must have put the baby to sleep with the two intense orgasms that washed through her during their love making.

Yes, they had made love. She loved David and she couldn’t live without him. She needed him there with her always. This revelation awed her. She had never lived with a man, well, aside from Henry and he wasn’t quite a man yet. Robin didn’t count because they had never lived together.

“David,” Regina tentatively started, “can I ask you something?”

David tilted her head up so he could look into those beautiful eyes. “You can ask me anything, my beloved, what is it?”

“Will you move in with me?” Her voice was tiny as she scrunched her brows; the vein on her forehead popping. She must have been worried that he might not agree. “That is, if it won’t be upsetting to Snow and Neal.”

David gently rubbed his thumb between her brows, smoothing the crease. He kissed her forehead, smiling he said, “I would love to. Mary Margaret be damned. Neal will love you. You will be a wonderful step-mother to him.”

Regina smiled sardonically. Oh, the irony, she was going to step-mother the son of her step-daughter. Oh brother, could anything get anymore crazy in this family? Regina resigned herself to the inevitable and reached up for a kiss. David dipped his head, kissing his woman, marvelling that she could take such a hideous creature into her heart and home.

As she rested in his arms, Regina quietly whispered, “I love you.” David couldn’t believe he had finally heard her say the only words that gave him hope. He only wished he could be worthy of her. The two slipped into sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	7. The One Where Love Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Regina talk about that night and he tells her how much of a monster he feels. Dr. Proudman puts her on bed rest until she gives birth. Snow and Zelena have words. Anya gets Regina to sign some papers before David reaches them and then Regina and David retire to their bedroom for the evening.

**The One Where Love Speaks**

Two weeks had passed and Regina had been going to Bradley classes with Ruby and Dorothy. Once she had asked David to move in with her, they worked things out in the closet and he brought in another dresser, so Regina didn’t have to move her things out. David cleared out her guest room and set up a room for Neal for the times he would stay with them. They had fun painting the baby’s room. She fell in love the pretty lapis blue they had chosen for the room, and things started looking amazing when they put the furniture back in the room and she could nest with the new clothes, all natural toys she bought the baby and the special projects she took on to specially decorate the room from stenciling to learning to crochet a blanket for the baby.

The amount of times David and her made love, and despite the fact that he really seemed to love the baby, Regina found that David was holding something back from her. Once in a while he would give her this look like something was wrong and then he would hug her fiercely trying to soothe away something that he could never tell her.

One thing that changed was now that she had a man living with her, the little things that she had let go, were now getting fixed. David put latches on the cupboards in preparation for the baby. One day when she came home from work, she found a baby gate on the stairs. David had helped her decorate the house for Christmas and they let Neal help them decorate the tree. She couldn’t help but smile; it was nice to have a real family again, as well as someone to care about her and her child.

This day she came home and started supper. Regina had finally found out David’s favourite dinner, which wasn’t surprising considering he was a farmer and shepherd; it turned out to be the one food that Snow had craved during her pregnancy, but didn’t normally like. Regina cooked the meat and potatoes then set about mashing them. She steamed some carrots and peas on the stove. Mixing the meat and veggies together, she layered the bottom of a casserole dish, spreading the mashed potatoes over them. Popping the dish in the oven, she put together the mixings for buns and as the dish came out of the oven, she put them in. She looked at the pie and Sam gave her a kick.

“Yes, I agree. Let’s do it.” She quickly grated some cheese and sprinkled it over the top. Shredding some lettuce and making a garden salad, she slathered a creamy ranch dressing over it, sighing that she was going to have to seriously diet when Sam was born. The things he was doing to her body. The timer beeped and she slipped the buns out, smiling that the cheese had melted so nicely over the pie.

“Mm-hmm, something smells good.” David’s arms slipped between her breasts and the baby, resting on Sam. “Oh my gosh, you made my favourite and you made it the way my mom used to” and Regina frowned, she thought it was the baby’s idea. David turned her in his arms, taking her lips in his and running his hands over her body.

Regina pulled herself away from him, and as she looked up at him, she smiled. His eyes squinted as David’s face softened into a return smile. She turned to pick up the casserole dish and the salad bowl. David took the heavy dish from her and grabbed the buns, following her into the dining room. Pulling out the chair for Regina and pushing it back in, he sat at the head of the table beside her. They both ate silently for five minutes and then Regina took a deep breath.

“David,” Regina started, “I want to know something. Is there something bothering you? You are always present in body, but sometimes I don’t think you’re present in mind. You get this distant look on your face.”

David stopped eating, resting his forearms on the table with the utensils poised in mid-air. David stared at his food without really seeing it. The utensils clattered against the plate as he set them down. He shoved away from the table and moved the chair so he was directly in front of Regina. She turned in her seat to face him and he reached for her hands, holding her long fingers and caressing over them with his.

David swallowed hard and he husked out, “I feel guilty about what I did to you. I keep justifying to myself that you wanted me too.” Regina pursed her lips into a smile. “Truth be told, I realize that you were resigned to your orgasm, not enjoying it.” Regina’s face softened and a look of hope crossed her face. “I know you took partial blame, but I know I’m the one at fault here. I raped you. I’m a …” he released her hand and scratched the back of neck as a pained look crossed his face, “a monster.”

Regina tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked down at the hardwood floor. Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip, before she opened her mouth, her husky voice explaining, “David, I’m as much to blame. I shouldn’t have let you get as far as you did. I have tried to seduce you twice before, so I did consider if we could get away with it. When I realized I couldn’t do that because it wasn’t me anymore, you had removed my foot from my shoe and in the next moment when you thrust into me, I thought I should have magicked myself away.” She reached up her hand and fingered along his jaw. Absently she said, “I would have too, but I remembered how bad it hurt the last time and it had burned for days.”

She trailed off, and David looked at her in horror. What had she just said? Someone else had hurt her? Was it here? Or in the Enchanted Forest? She was married to King Leopold, Snow White’s father, but he wouldn’t, Snow always talked so highly of him. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin, they always seemed to have more of a past than what they said. He could have been a cruel master to have as a teacher. He almost wanted to know who it was, but if by chance it was Mr. Gold, David didn’t want to risk that he would be incarcerated for murder; he did want to raise this child with Regina. His eyes refocused on her face and his heart palpitated hard in his chest, feeling warmth envelop his being. He loved her so much. He wanted to do right by her and be there for her through thick and thin.

He reached out for her hand again, “Regina, I’m sorry. I should have never have put you in that position. I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much and I don’t want to ever hurt you again.”

Regina’s smile was bright and her eyes shone, “David, of course, I forgive you. I have no room in my heart to hold this grievance against you. And I would never have fire-balled you, that was just an idle threat.”

They chuckled together and then he kissed her, standing to lift his chair back into position at the head of the table. They both lifted their forks to their mouths at the same time and David smirked.

Regina looked at David and noticed that a weight had lifted from his shoulders. His features were softer and she felt lighter for forgiving him. She sat perplexed for a moment, although David had needed her forgiveness to not feel guilty, forgiving made her anger and resentment go away, so she felt light and happy again. She had to ask forgiveness now; it was time to tell David that Sam was his. She set her fork down and her lips parted and she heard herself groan. Her body bent forward as pain crossed her abdomen, her hand resting on the top of her belly. She straightened up momentarily, panting.

David had rushed to his feet when he realized she was in pain. Something was wrong; it was too early for baby Sam to come. He guided her to her feet, supporting her right side. She bent forward again, her knees bent and she placed her hand on her knee, bearing the pain that crossed her features once again.

“Regina, we’ve got to get you to the car. Can you do that?” Regina walked to the door, slipping her shoes on her feet, and laboriously walked to the car with David supporting her. She braced herself for the pain that crossed her abdomen only a couple feet from the car, but once it stopped, she quickly crossed the pavement and plopped onto the car’s seat as David held the door open for her. Once she was in, David closed the door and rushed around to the driver’s side, starting the car and racing for the hospital.

* * *

Zelena watched as a look of horror came across Snow’s features as she took a call at the dinner table. Snow closed her phone and opened and closed her mouth again and again, looking like a fish. Zelena’s brows rose, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Regina, she, sh-shee’s in the hospital,” Snow’s face went white.

Zelena stood up from the table, placing her fingertips on the table top, her face portraying concern. “Wha, what’s wrong?”

“There is something wrong with the baby. She’s going into labour.” Snow stood and removed Neal from his highchair, taking him to the hall to put on his coat.

Zelena’s nostrils flared, yelling to get Snow’s attention, she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What? I did,” Snow looked at Zelena in surprise. Her eyes closed and she started shaking her head side to side, “No, no-no, I have been so distracted with this family. I like what we have. I saw her once and came home wanting to tell you, but then I forgot because you had dinner made and the kids at the table. I sat down to have a nice dinner with my family.”

Zelena’s face neutralized and she pursed her lips, quirking them to one side, “I can understand how that would happen. I’m sorry I yelled. I forgive you for not telling me.”

Snow crossed the dining room and reached her arms around Zelena’s neck, pulling her head down to kiss her. Zelena returned the kiss, pulling Snow flush against her body and turning her to slam her against the wall. Snow’s hands became frantic, pulling apart Zelena’s blouse and unclasping her bra to lave over her nipples, biting and sucking. Zelena took her hand, leading her to the doorway shoving her into the other room.

Quickly she went back for Robin, placing her in her playpen in the kitchen. Neal walked over, trying to put his leg over, and Zelena picked him up and set him inside. Rushing back to the living room, Zelena stopped at the doorway seeing Snow lying naked against the sofa cushions. A smile graced her face, and she walked over to Snow, lifting her up to crush their lips together.

Their hands grazed each other’s bodies, never stopping too long on one place. Zelena finally slid her fingers through Snow’s folds, slipping through her juices to thrust into her wet center. Snow gasped and arched into Zelena’s touch. Zelena pounded into her flesh, and then dipped her head to lick Snow’s clit into her mouth, Snow mewling in the back of her throat. Zelena thrust a few times more and Snow came hard, her legs jerking from her orgasm.

Snow lay taking deep breathes, and then she opened her eyes to see Zelena looking at her with a certain contentment over her face. Snow pulled her down and kissed her deeply, pushing her into the cushions to switch their positions. Her knee slid between Zelena’s thigh and Zelena started to pant. Bending over Zelena’s chest pulling a nipple into her mouth, Snow thrust her thigh against the apex of Zelena’s thighs. She whimpered as Snow continued to thrust against her, nibbling and twisting her nipples with her fingers. Zelena’s tummy tightened and she climbed higher, cresting and crying out as her orgasm washed over her.

Snow lay her head down on Zelena’s chest and Zelena fingered through Snow’s hair as she came down from her high. Opening her eyes, her lashes fluttered and then she started up, Snow falling to the ground as Zelena stood up, righting her clothes. “Snow, get dressed. We need to get to the hospital.”

Snow jumped up from the floor, scrambling to find her clothes in the right order and get dressed. Dashing to the hall, Snow found her shoes and reached for her purse and the babies’ bags. Zelena walked through the doorway of the kitchen with the children and took Robin’s bag as Snow reached for her son.

The family rushed out to the car, snapping themselves in, they zoomed down the drive towards the hospital.

* * *

David paced in the hospital’s waiting room, but came to a standstill when he saw his family rushing for the sliding doors. First Emma and Henry came through with Zelena and Snow close behind them. Neal reached out his arms for him and David took him from Snow. Snow started to wring her hands, anxious about Regina’s condition.

“How’s she doing?” Zelena asked calmly. “How far along is she anyway?”

“Six, seven months,” David absently said. Zelena’s eyes widened and harshly she said,

“What? The baby will never survive. She has to be further along than you think.” Zelena beseeched David. David stared through Zelena, his heart skipping a beat. He didn’t want to lose his son. His eyes closed and his breathing quickened and Zelena rushed over to the nurse’s station. Snow took Neal as Zelena thrust a brown bag at David, she placed it over his mouth, saying, “Breath, David, breath.”

As David breathed with the bag, the bag creaked and groaned, and David stopped hyperventilating. He pulled the full bag away from his face, slapping the bag against his hand, the bag popped. Henry jumped and laughed at his Grandpa’s action. David grinned over at him.

“Hey, Regina, are you alright?” Emma called, when she saw Ruby rolling her out from the delivery room with Dorothy and Dr. Proudman close behind.

“She’s fine. She had some Braxton-Hicks contractions and she and the baby are going to be just fine. It’s just the body’s way to prepare for birth.” Dr. Proudman told the group. Everybody visually relaxed. Dr. Proudman took David aside. “David, I’ve told Regina she is to be on bed rest until she gives birth, so just makes sure she does, but don’t overdo it. She can still sit and do things around the house and on the occasion take walks, have sex and have visitors. Don’t smother her, but don’t hesitate to call if you don’t understand anything.” Dr. Proudman turned to Regina, saying, “Now, you take it easy, Regina, and let Anya take over. I’m sure she’s ready. I’ll see you again in a week. We’ll have an appointment every week now; just to make sure everything is proceeding as planned. That baby shouldn’t come for another couple months, just don’t overdo. Take care.”

Dr. Proudman turned back to her office and left the couple with their family. Henry rushed over to his mom, kissed her cheek and hugged her. “I’m so glad you and Sam are alright, Mom. Aunt Zelena frightened us that the baby couldn’t live at its current development.”

Regina gave Zelena a glare and Zelena took a step back. “I didn’t know, Regina. No one told me you were pregnant. I don’t know how far along you are.” Regina stopped glaring and pursed her lips, Zelena sighed. “You’ll be okay and I’m so glad the baby will have a little more time before it …”

“He,” Regina corrected.

“Before he enters this world,” Zelena finished, standing stoically gaging her sister’s walls. The sisters examined each other and then Emma rushed over to Regina.

“I can help in any way you want. When David’s at work, I can take you to Doctor’s appointments and such. And even though I might bag off, I’ll work and let David be here with you when you deliver.”

“Thanks, Emma,” Regina looked amused, “I greatly appreciate that.”

David took the wheelchair from Ruby and Ruby went to stand next to Dorothy. “Well, let’s get you and Sam home. Are you still hungry?” David kissed the side of Regina’s head and rolled her out to the car. “Would you like an apple crumble from Granny’s?”

Regina licked her lips at the mention of the crumble and David grinned as he snapped her in place in the car, dashing around to the driver’s side once he placed the wheelchair close to the hospital door. He maneuvered the car out of the parking lot down the road to Granny’s. Regina waited patiently in the car, watching as Anya crossed the street from town hall with papers in hand. She opened the car door, accepting the papers and the pen from Anya and signing on the blanks spots as she went through the stack of them.

Anya was walking back to the office as David came out of Granny’s and he slammed the door to Regina’s Mercedes because she couldn’t reach it and Anya was eager to get away before David reached them. “You couldn’t resist doing work while I was in Granny’s, could you?”

Regina smiled at him and he shook his head at her. “Oh, David, Anya will be over regularly to get me to sign papers as needed. I am still the mayor.”

David pursed and twitched his lips, but then a smile graced his face and he reached out to run his thumb down her jawline. Regina looked down and then up through her lashes and David’s breath caught. He started the engine and drove them home, helping her out and gently supporting her up to the house. Seating her in the living room, David took the leftovers on the table back to the kitchen, storing them in containers and placing them into the fridge. Grabbing the ice cream from the freezer and a couple spoons, David joined her in front of the Christmas tree watching the twinkling lights. He scooped out some vanilla ice cream over the crumble, and even as he ate the occasional bite, he watched as Regina scooped the crumble and ice cream into her mouth.

Once they finished the pie, David removed the packaging to the kitchen and the ice cream into the freezer. Then he turned back to the living room, removing Regina and guiding her upstairs to get ready for bed. As Regina made her way back from the bathroom, David held out his hand and she used it to stabilize herself climbing onto the bed. Her eyes shone as she watched David settle the blankets over them and then reach around her to hold her to him; he placed tender kisses over her full lips. Regina sighed into his kisses, moaning as his hands roamed her body. David pulled her nightie to rest just under her breasts and then his hand rubbed over her belly, and his lips followed, brushing over the baby.  

He whispered something to the little one inside of her that she couldn’t hear, yet even still she giggled as his breath tickled her slightly. His fingers slid over her sides and she wiggled against his touch trying to get more. David looked up into her face and she sighed contentedly, then he waggled his brows, grinned maliciously. She felt as he peeled her panties from her bottom and lowered his head, ghosting above her bundle of nerves. She arched underneath him. He stuck out his tongue and tapped her hood. She moaned and arched again when he pulled away. He chuckled, “Ask politely, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

She laughed at him and looked down into his eyes. His fingers grazed over her belly again, tapping intermittently and then the baby would kick where he had touched. Regina laughed again. As she said, “Please, David, I’ll be good, please,” she had this feeling of deja-vu and in the next moment she remembered her dream. Her body moved beneath his hands and he moved down over her pearl again lapping at it with the flat of his tongue. Two fingers slipped through her slit finding her center, and she arched into his touch as he found her sweet spot. Sucking her pearl into his mouth, David rubbed against that spot within her that had her clenching around his fingers. She moaned and her breath caught as her body tensed. Her fingers bunched the sheets as she held on tight she climbed to her high. She rocked against his tongue, following his rhythm within her wet folds. She mewled as she fell over and stars burst in her vision.

David continued to thrust into her to help her ride out her orgasm. Finally moving up to settle beside her, placing his fingers on her lips, she opened sucking her essence off them. She turned onto her side, reaching down to cup his package and David chuckled. “I’m fine.” He stilled Regina’s hand over his semi-arousal. “Regina, I’m fine. You are what matters to me. Next time, we can make love together.”

Regina searched his eyes and tipped her head back, dipping his head down David nibbled at her lips, dipping his tongue inside and tasting her. Severely bruising each other’s lips, the couple slowly pulled apart, nestling into each other’s arms and falling into sleep.

 


	8. The One with the Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina realizes that forgiveness isn’t for the other person, but for herself. Snow teases Regina about their situation and the two have a laugh. David meets Regina in the restroom and they have a quickie, while Zelena and Snow are doing the same next door. Red hears the lovers and keeps their secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Always when I need to do homework, the muse finds me. Oh well, hope you enjoy! One more chapter, my pretties, unless you want an epilogue. You'll have to let me know. Enjoy!

**The One with the Baby Shower**

Three weeks passed and every time Regina opened her mouth to tell David he was the father, David found yet another way to show her how much she was loved and her baby brain would work its magic yet again and she would forget until the next time. His face had lightened with the release of his burden after telling her how much of a monster he had felt. He did things around the house for her; made sure she got enough rest, took walks with her to the park, where they often met Neal, because when Snow heard Regina needed rest, she offered to take Neal until the couple was ready to have a toddler running through the mansion. David made sure to see his son often, only leaving Regina when Henry or Ruby and Dorothy were around.

“Regina, are you ready?” David walked into the living room, sitting down next to his lovely girlfriend. Regina snuggled into his shoulder, mustering up the courage to tell David yet again.

“David, we need to talk,” Regina started. She smiled up at him and threaded their fingers together. David dipped down and captured her lips, parting her lips and dancing with her tongue. She giggled and a little breathy, she said, “David …”

David stopped her, “No time to talk. We have to get going.” He pulled her up to standing, guiding her towards the door. Placing her coat over her shoulders, he walked with her to the car. “Get in, we’re going to be late.”

Regina giggled again, “David, what are we going to be late for?”

David smiled at her as he slid into the driver’s seat. “For our date, silly, I just want to get it started as soon as possible.”

Regina smiled happily. She had what she always wanted: a doting boyfriend, a baby on the way and the possibility of a life together. Her brow wrinkled, what was it was she going to tell him? Oh, this baby brain was going to be the death of her. Regina looked up as David parked in front of the diner. Opening her door, David unstrapped her and helped her to her feet, guiding her up the steps to Granny’s.

As Regina stepped through the open door, she heard a cry throughout the diner, “Surprise!”

She looked around wide-eyed at all the people waiting for her in the diner, even Jefferson and the dwarves were there. Her eyes fell on her sister and she took a deep breath. She remembered how she felt when she had forgiven David and she knew that she had to forgive Zelena. She had learned that forgiveness wasn’t really for the other person, but for herself. She didn’t feel angry all the time and she could actually feel happy. She sighed deeply and stepped forward.

Snow White stepped into her view and Regina stopped quickly before she plowed into her. Snow reached out and gave her a hug, in her sing-song-y voice, she said, “Congratulations! Come sit over here, we have a spot for you right here, step-mother.”

Regina’s head swiveled around and she stared at Snow, “What?”

“Oh, come on, don’t you think it’s weird that you’re going to be Neal’s step-mother too. I mean, now that you stole David from me.” Snow continued to push her towards the middle of the diner. “Don’t worry, I won’t steal him back, after all I’m with Zelena now and I believe you deserve this happiness.”

“Stop talking, Snow.” Regina pulled herself away from Snow’s hands. She could walk by herself. Snow looked hurt. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t steal your Charming, you cheated on him. And don’t think the irony has been wasted on me, I can’t believe I’m going to be your son’s step-mom too.”

Snow burst into laughter and Regina chortled with her. And then Snow placed her in the center of the diner in a chair decorated with baby trimmings. Great! Just what she needed, so long as they didn’t place a baby bonnet on her head she wouldn’t complain. David turned to greet some of the dwarves. Zelena pulled a chair over to Regina and smiled timidly at her. “I noticed you looking at me. Do you want to yell at me again?”

“No, I wanted to tell you that I forgive you. I know you didn’t intentionally lose Robin’s feather. It’s just easier to make excuses to hold on to my anger sometimes. Being with David has made me realize that forgiveness isn’t for you or for anyone else, but me. I’m only hurting myself by not forgiving you, so will you forgive me for holding on to that anger?” Regina looked into her older sister’s blue eyes.

Zelena smirked, “Oh, the irony, now you’re asking for my forgiveness. Well, sis,” she pursed her lips for a moment, a moment long enough for Regina to suck in a breath, Zelena smiled again, “of course. I know the feeling. Snow and David have given us something we couldn’t do for ourselves.”

Regina’s eyes shone and she caught David’s eye, giving him a bright smile. He threw her a kiss and Grumpy winced, turning away from him. A young girl stepped up to her, “Grace, right?”

“That’s right, your majesty.” Grace said, smiling timidly up at her.

“It’s Regina,” she corrected as she took the gift the child handed her. Grace curtsied and walked back to her father. Regina gently tugged the wrappings apart and inside the box she found a little stuffed white rabbit. She smiled and nodded her head at Jefferson when he looked over at her. He nodded his head once at her, touching a non-existent hat at his forehead.

One after another Regina continued to open gifts as Zelena or Granny handed them to her. She watched Granny’s lips mouth “True Beauty Love” to a brunette. As she turned around, Blue’s face registered in Regina’s vision. What was she doing here? Then she caught the phrase going around the diner. What was this true beauty love? She had never heard anything like this before. Why did everyone else care about it?

Regina’s brow furrowed and she muttered, “True beauty love?”

“Have you never heard the story before?” Zelena asked her. A gentle look came over Zelena’s features as she spoke softly, “My mum used to tell it me as a small child. It was my favourite bed time story. Would you like me to tell it to you?”

“Yes, get on with it, would you,” Regina snapped and Zelena’s face hardened. “I’m sorry. Being pregnant makes me more irritable.”

“I wasn’t pregnant long enough to go through that, but I’m certainly glad I missed out.” The sisters chuckled together. “Well, where shall I start? Hmm, there once lived a princess in a faraway land that had been cursed by an evil sorceress. The princess found her true love and married him, still finding herself cursed, unable to have his child. Years went by and she longed to have a child with her king, but nothing could be done to break her curse. Despite her apparent unhappiness, the king found her beautiful, doting and loving her every chance he got. He found that only one was needed to make him happy, his queen. One day, her king told her, ‘You are so beautiful, inside and out, I need nothing more but you, my queen.’ The queen swelled with love for her king, giving only herself to him. Through the admittance of her true beauty the king broke her curse and she found herself with child, giving birth to a beautiful son, who followed in the footsteps of his parents.”

Regina sat perplexed. David had broken her infertility curse and she didn’t know why, might this be the key? Did True Beauty Love exist? She had to know. Did David love her despite her evil nature? Did he find her truly beautiful? She set the package she had in her hand aside and stood, making her way to the restroom. She heard footsteps behind her and turned as she opened the door to the restroom.

She smiled and walked through as David held the door behind her. David followed her in. “David, I’m okay. I just need to pee.”

“Something’s up, what did Zelena tell you?” David leaned against the door. Regina eased her panties over butt and sat on the toilet, letting the flow of her dress cover her bottom half.

“She told me a fairy-tale.” She wiped at herself and stepped over to clean her hands. After drying her hands, she stepped up to David, placing her palms on his chest and looking up into his face. “David, how do you love me? Do you love the evil in me?”

David sighed and bent his head to capture her lips. He whispered, “You are beautiful inside and out. Evil was once a part of you, but you produce more goodness now. I accept both and know that your beauty is tied to who you are my beloved.”

Regina reached up and pulled his head down, kissing and biting at his lips. She could feel the wetness between her legs as they continued to kiss. She reached for David’s belt and undid it, pushing his jeans and boxers over his hips. “We can’t, with your belly, I’ll never be able …”

Regina placed a finger over his mouth, pulling her dress up to settle it at her waste and turned to grasp onto the sink. David kissed her neck, aligning his cock with her wet center. She watched him in the mirror. Her prince loved her for who she was and love swelled through her being, giving herself to him. David thrust into her over and over. Regina tightened her walls, grasping at his cock. David groaned at her tightness, continuing to thrust into her heat. Regina continued to squeeze and release until she felt her walls begin to tighten and as David continued to thrust she climbed to her high and fell over, David thrusted twice more spilling his seed into her. He continued to thrust helping her ride out her orgasm and then he stilled.

He held her close as their laboured breathing settled and he smelled her apple shampoo on her hair. Slowly he pulled out and reached down to settle her panties over her perfect ass. He pulled up his boxers and jeans, clasping them back in place.

Zelena watched as David followed Regina to the restroom and she looked over at Snow talking with Ruby. Maybe Regina wasn’t the only one to receive her true beauty love. Snow had looked past her wickedness and took her in. Snow loved her and baby Robin when others still didn’t get what the hell Snow was doing with the Wicked Witch. Snow glanced over at Zelena and she smiled at her. Snow slipped to her side and Zelena tugged her towards the Inn’s lounge. As they walked through the door, Ruby watched them go, wondering what the hell they were doing.

Zelena pulled Snow against her as she leaned against the wall. She dipped her head and captured her princess’s lips. Snow sighed and moaned into Zelena’s mouth. Spinning them, Zelena pushed Snow against the wall and her lips followed Snow’s jawline, finding her pulse point and sucking. While her mouth was working its magic on Snow’s neck, Zelena lifted her skirt and pulled at her hips. Snow whimpered and Zelena slipped her hand into her panties, sliding two fingers into her wetness.

Zelena moved her mouth back to Snow’s to stop the sounds coming from her mouth. They couldn’t be found out. Snow lifted Zelena’s skirt, finding no panties. She pulled her head away from her lover and Zelena smiled at her wickedly. Snow stretched her neck out pulling at Zelena’s lips, her fingers searching out Zelena’s honeypot. At the same moment, they touched the other’s sweet spot and they bucked against each other’s fingers. Zelena felt her heart swell with love and her magic started to flow through her veins. Her skin started to glow with a white light and the point where she was being touched by her lover, a jolt went through her, uniting her and Snow forever. She felt her magic trace through her being, culminating in her womb. The light pulsed twice as she and Snow came undone, the light releasing through their fingertips.

Ruby made her way to the door into the inn’s lounge and peaked through the window. She saw the light and wondered what it was. Zelena and Snow had just released each other’s skirts and Ruby saw the light dissipate from the women’s fingers. Snow placed her fingers in Zelena’s mouth and Zelena returned the favour. Ruby smiled and moved away from the door. And then she heard a noise from the restroom. What was going on in there? Who was in there? Ruby’s mouth dropped. Gees, what was this? Why didn’t she get the invitation to the orgy? It seemed Regina and David had the same idea as Zelena and Snow. Well, well, she would leave them be and keep their secret.

Regina walked out from the restroom and Ruby grinned at her with a raised brow. Regina’s brow furrowed and Ruby tapped her ear as she walked away. When she looked again, Regina’s face was red and she was looking at her hands as she sat back in her chair. Zelena joined her shortly and Regina smiled at her, wrinkling her brow at the glow on Zelena’s face and then she exclaimed, “You have light magic!”

“I believe I do, sis,” Zelena admitted. “Snow White has changed my nature completely. I believe it will be easier to choose right now.”

The sisters hugged. “Well, I believe I need to get home for a nap. Help me with these will you, or I’m going to be here until next week.”

Zelena laughed and as Snow passed her, she placed a peck on her cheek. Zelena ripped into a present and Regina looked at her in shock. And then glee replaced her horror, and she tore into the rest of the gifts, getting home in record time for a nap.


	9. The One with Regina's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**The One with Regina’s Baby**

David caressed over her breast as Regina felt his hand coast over her mound and the next second his finger pressed her precious pearl and she bucked into his touch, moaning. His nose nuzzled against the curve of her jawline as he nipped at her throat. His chest rubbed her back as he thrust into her hot center, groaning at her scent. As David continued to thrust into her with every thrust he hit her special spot and sent shivers up her spine. The movement of their bodies together as they molded into one being sent whispers of love over Regina and she felt truly at peace within herself, and with one final thrust, David and Regina reached the stars together and fell back together into each other’s arms, sighing and kissing.

The baby gave a turn within its own personal spa and then lay still. David kissed down her throat and over her shoulder, turning her face to plant a kiss on her luscious lips. David pulled out of Regina and rolled over, his feet hitting the cold floor as he made his way to the bathroom. Regina licked her lips, tasting David and sighing. Slowly she made the way to the edge of her bed and pushed herself up to sitting. Her butt was barely sitting along the edge and she ran her hand over her extended belly.

“I’m so tired of being pregnant,” she grumbled. “Please,” she begged the baby, “please come soon.”

David chuckled from the doorway of the bathroom. Regina smirked as she looked at him over her shoulder. David moved toward his dresser and pulled out a shirt, preparing for work. A moment later, she felt a gushing fall from between her legs onto the floor. Her mouth dropped open, weakly she said, “David!”

“Hmm,” David hummed at Regina’s murmur as he pulled on his pants. He pulled up his zipper and pushed the button through the hole, and then looked at his beloved girlfriend. Moving to her side, he asked, “Regina, what’s wrong?”

He followed her sightline to the floor and saw the puddle. Regina opened her mouth and groaned, “David,” as she grabbed around her belly and braced herself as pain ripped through her; this is was nothing like the Braxton Hicks contractions. Regina looked up to find David’s eyes, but he had disappeared. Where did David go? She heard stomps on the stairs and David rounded the corner back into the bedroom.

“That’s right, she’s going into labour and I won’t be coming in.” He paused, most likely listening to Emma, he started rifling through some drawers, and then, “Thanks, Emma, I owe you.” Another pause while he strode into the walk-in closet, and then again, “No, not yet, you were the first I called. I gotta go, so I can call the doctor.” He came out with clothes in his hand placing them on the bed next to Regina and she smiled gratefully at him. “Bye, Emma.”

Regina sat up and pulled her panties to her, but David had already knelt down, so she handed them to him and he slid them up her legs as she pulled the dress over her head, standing up David pulled the material over her butt and then pulled back to let the dress flow around her body. As David came to standing again, he reached for his phone. Pressing a couple buttons, Regina could hear the ringing before it was picked up on the other end, “Hello, Dr. Proudman, Regina’s going into labour and we’re on our way to the hospital,” pause and then, “Thanks, see you there.”

He turned to Regina and she smiled up at him. Love welled within her; he was too good for her. Her brow crinkled as David put the phone to his ear again. “Hey,” David’s eyes widened, “Whoa, whoa, slow down … yes, she is … getting all in a dither won’t help her though … okay, Ruby, we’ll see you soon.”

Regina chuckled, “She’s so excitable. This is her first baby, and she doesn’t want to miss a thing.”

“Mine, you’re mine and so is Sam.” David leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Looks like you got your wish.”

She ducked her head as she smiled; he was so possessive, but she liked it. She had always wanted to belong to someone; she just never thought it would be David Nolan. She reached for David’s hand and braced herself again as she felt another contraction coming on. David breathed with her; he remembered what he had learned with Mary Margaret and applied it to this time with Regina.  

“What was that? About five minutes?” Regina nodded to David’s guess as she pointed to the clock on the bedside table.

David chuckled and shook his phone at her, “I wasn’t looking, sorry.”

She chuckled along with him and then they heard a screech out in front of the mansion and it turned into laughter. She said between breaths, “And that would be Ruby.”

David sprang into action once again, pulling Regina to her feet and grabbing the suitcase, he had placed on floor from the closet. They made it two steps down the stairs, when Ruby dashed through the front door and up the stairs to brace Regina’s other side. Dorothy waited at the foot the stairs and as they came level with the floor, Dorothy reached for the suitcase and took it from David. Even though Regina felt she could walk on her own, she let them help her down the car.

On their way to the hospital, Regina had another contraction. Ruby reached out to hold her hand and Regina held on as if for dear life, the two breathed together and soon the contraction passed. David kept looking through the rear view mirror, anxiously watching his beloved. Dorothy sat patiently in the front seat, next to David, every once in a while she would look over her shoulder and watch how attentive Ruby was to Regina’s needs. Before they knew it, the hospital was before them with Dr. Proudman and her team waiting at the sliding doors. An orderly rolled a wheelchair to the car as Ruby eased Regina out.

Each car door slammed as the passengers exited the car and dashed for the doors of the hospital, following Regina and the orderly.

“David,” Dr. Proudman advised, “please stay out here in the waiting room. Only two are allowed in with delivery room, and you know Ruby and Dorothy are her coaches.” Against his better judgment, David paced the small area; running his hand through his hair and making it stand on end. Snow and Zelena shortly came in with Henry racing after them.

“Has she had the baby yet?” Henry shook David’s shoulder and he shook his head. Henry plopped down in a seat and pulled out his computer game, anxiously waiting to hear the sound of his baby brother’s cry.

Regina lay on a hospital bed in a birthing gown, she had bought online, waiting for Ruby and Dorothy to come back. Dorothy went on a search for ice chips and Ruby had decided to wear scrubs. The nurses were fluttering around her hooking her up to a fetal monitor and doing various tasks. Dr. Proudman had already checked the dilation of her cervix. They were asking her so many questions it was making her head spin. And then, another contraction hit her.

Ruby was finally by her side coaching her through her breathing. The hospital staff continued on with their tasks as if this was just another ordinary birth, which it probably was for them, but this was her first and she was scared. She wanted David, but she had promised Ruby and Dorothy. She called on all those years in which she had taught herself to remain strong, and built upon her inner strength to bear up without her partner.

Another hour went by, Regina walked the halls with David at her side. Her contractions were closer together now and David walked her to her room. He kissed her gently and released her to Ruby and Dorothy. As she backed away she mentally begged David not to leave her. David’s eyes got wider with each step back and then he closed his eyes and walked away. A tear escaped Regina’s eye as a contraction ripped through her body. Ruby hurriedly placed her on the bed and called for a nurse.

Dr. Proudman entered and checked the dilation. “Regina,” the doctor calmly explained, “it’s time to push.” Dorothy grasped her right hand and Ruby her left. “Alright, ready, Regina? Bear down and … push.”

Regina grunted and bore down, as she pushed, she yelled, “DAVID!”

Dorothy yelled, pulled her hand away from Regina and shook her red hand just before she fainted. Ruby looked surprised that her partner couldn’t take a simple push; they hadn’t even seen anything bloody yet. A nurse helped Dorothy into a wheelchair and rolled her out the door.

Regina’s scream resonated out in the waiting room and David looked up. Oh, she wanted him and he wanted to be in there with her. David rushed to his feet as Dorothy was wheeled into their midst. Everyone started talking at once:

“How is she?”

“What happened?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

The nurse held up her hands, explaining, “Just give her a minute, she fainted.”

Dorothy breathed steadily and then a moment later she said, “David, you could probably head in there. She called for you and I’m … not going back.”

David smiled and strode toward the delivery room. The nurse stopped him and directed him to a sink and he washed his hands, sanitising them before entering to be with his beloved. Regina was shivering and David found a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Within 30 seconds, Regina threw off the blanket, wiping sweat from her brow. As another contraction hit, Dr. Proudman talked her through another push and Regina screamed, trying to grasp her right calf. David kneaded the muscle and pulled her toes up to stretch out the calf. She fell back, sighing and panting, giving David a weak smile for his quick thinking.

“I need to push,” Regina thrashed her head against her pillow.

“No, no, Regina, not now; you can’t push now. Just wait another minute.” Dr. Proudman advised.

“I hate you,” she screamed at the doctor, and then she muttered, “Why didn’t I get the epidural?”

The doctor and David exchanged smiles out of Regina’s sightline. In a low voice, the doctor explained to David, “I know she really doesn’t mean that. She’ll say things while she is in pain that she doesn’t mean.”

David nodded his understanding and realized that if the father was here she might be yelling obscenities at him. He was so glad in that moment that he wasn’t the biological father, but, who knew, maybe she would anyway.

“Alright, Regina, here we go,” Dr. Proudman prepped her for the next push. Regina gripped David’s hand and as she pushed, David’s hand went numb and he marvelled that Regina was so strong. David watched and saw the crown and then the baby’s head pushed through. “I see the crown, here he comes, Regina. His head is out.”

A full head of hair, of midnight brown hair like his mother, appeared. Dr. Proudman continued, “Okay, Regina, we’re going to go again right away. One more push and the baby will be born.”

“No, no, no, too tired,” Regina whimpered, laying her head back against the pillow.

“Come on, Regina, you can do it.” Ruby’s voice was soft, yet encouraging. David smiled at her.

“Yeah, come on, my beloved, one more push and we’ll be able to see little Sam.” David tried giving her incentive.

Regina breathed deeply, steeling her resolve. Moving up on her elbows, grasping around her thighs, Regina bore down and pushed and Dr. Proudman guided the baby’s body out into the world. She wiped away the amniotic fluid away from the baby’s mouth and then placed the baby on Regina’s belly. Ruby gave the baby a quick body rub and the baby started to cry.

Dr. Proudman excitedly announced, “It’s a girl!”

David’s and Ruby’s heads swivelled around and looked at the baby. Regina’s mouth hung open, in her exhaustion she said, “What happened to his penis?”

Ruby started to giggle and David looked at her oddly. Then he heard Regina’s question and burst out laughing. Dr. Proudman chuckled lightly and Regina grinned at her silliness, but lay back against the pillows letting her exhaustion take over her.

“Well, Daddy, if you will come over here, we’ll get you to clamp and cut the umbilical cord.” Ruby looked up, hopefully. David nodded, taking a seat beside Regina. She leaned against David and snuggled into his embrace, while Ruby went to help with the baby.

“What do we do now? It’s a girl. What are we going to name her?” Regina smiled at David’s questions. A sense of peace came over her. She knew exactly what she was going to name her daughter as it was a name she had planned ever since she had fallen in love with Daniel, and she wasn’t about to give up on her dream now.

“Rhiannon Amethyst Nolan-Mills,” the new mommy whispered. Dr. Proudman took the few steps back to Regina and asked her to push one last time and the placenta was birthed. The doctor took a look at the placenta and nodded happily. Despite the age of her patient, the delivery had gone well and mommy and baby were healthy.

“Can we get some juice for her?” David asked a nurse. She nodded and exited to return with the juice in hand. David wrapped the blanket around Regina again as she started to shiver in his arms. Regina gasped as a nurse placed an ice pack against her to heal her nether region, but soon yielded to the cool sensation easing the pain of birth.

Ruby walked over with the baby wrapped in a pale pink blanket and placed her in Regina’s arms. Regina awed over her baby, counting her ten fingers and rubbing over her tiny fingernails. David wiped his hand over Rhiannon’s head, smoothing down her fly away brown hair. A light kiss fluttered over Regina’s forehead and David stooped down to place one on Rhiannon’s head as well.

Rhiannon’s arms flailed and her blanket fell away from her shoulder. David stooped down to look at the birth mark on her right shoulder. His brows furrowed and then his eyes widened. He blinked several times. There on Rhiannon’s right shoulder was a mark that looked discernibly like a stem of cherries. He looked at Regina and he turned his head to look at the doctor as she approached, saying,

“Babies are often born with birth marks. I’m sure this will eventually go away.” She rubbed her fingers over the baby’s shoulder. Regina turned her daughter to look at the mark and hummed as she saw it.

David cleared his throat and said, “My mom had a mark like that on her shoulder, a stem of cherries. It’s the reason I always loved them so much.”

Regina looked up in fear at David. She had never gotten around to letting David know that Rhiannon was his. She smiled slightly, Rhiannon not Sam.

David’s brows rose and scrunched intermittently, asking her a question without using words. He could see the fear in her eyes. What was she worried about?

Regina nodded and looked up into his eyes.

David took a moment to process this new information. This was his daughter. She had conceived when he took her that first time. He looked in awe at the baby in Regina’s arms. David smiled and gentle cupped Regina’s chin, turning her head to kiss her. Regina opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Rhiannon squawked and Regina pulled away.

A nurse stepped toward her and explained, “I think it’s time to try nursing.”

At first Rhiannon refused to latch, but a few tries later, Regina felt her daughter tug at her breast, releasing her milk. Rhiannon suckled and Regina sighed, the motherly bond strengthening, although nursing for the first time hurt incredibly so and Regina groaned from the pain. Once Rhiannon was full, the nurse took the baby from Regina and placed Rhiannon in David’s arms.

“Just let her rest for a while,” the nurse advised. “Don’t worry, Regina, I know you don’t want to let her go, but you should try to sleep. Once you have had a rest, I will bring you some food. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

David stood close by holding Rhiannon in his right arm with his left thumb rubbing Regina’s jawline. Regina’s eyelids fluttered and closed. Once David was sure she was asleep, he walked his daughter out to the waiting room. “Everyone, I am pleased to introduce you to Rhiannon Amethyst Nolan-Mills.”

Snow’s eyes widened, making a note at the Nolan-Mills. Zelena noticed the pink blanket and her brows furrowed, asking, “It’s a girl?”

Henry’s head whipped up, exclaiming, “A girl?” There was a note of disappointment in his voice.

“A girl,” Emma said in wonder as she walked up to her dad and touched the downy hair on the baby’s head. Hook stood just behind Emma, smiling down into the wee face of the babe. Rhiannon stirred in her daddy’s arms, but she still slept on.

Everyone stood around David and Rhiannon, a hand reaching out every once in a while to touch her hair or her face. David looked up into Henry’s face and he smiled back, stroking his hand over her hair. Even though Rhiannon’s hair plastered to her skull with his stroke, after a moment it started to peel away and stand on end again, and they all laughed. The baby jerked at the noise, but still continued to sleep.

Zelena finally voiced softly, “How is Regina? When may we see her?”

“Regina is sleeping right now. She’ll sleep for an hour or two, and then she’ll want to eat and feed Rhiannon again.” David explained. “It was a good birth; mommy and baby are healthy, so hopefully we’ll be able to go home tonight. Yeah, what do you think about that?” David said the last directly to Rhiannon.

Neal walked over and reached his arms up to David. David kneeled down before his son and showed him his little sister. “Look,” David spoke quietly, “this is your sister Rhiannon.” Neal looked at the wee little baby and poked a finger on her belly. “Careful, she’s sleeping. Here,” David reached for Neal’s hand, “touch her like this.” Together they stroked down Rhiannon’s arm before Neal turned back to the toys that Snow and Zelena had brought for the young children.

Zelena took the baby from David, so he could stand again and she looked down into the sleeping face of her little niece. This must have been what Regina looked like when she was a baby, Zelena thought as she studied the perfect features of this precious babe.

“Well,” Ruby interjected, “I’m going to get Dorothy home; it’s been quite a day for the both of us.” She covered up a yawn and Dorothy slipped her arm around Ruby and the two of them made their way towards the sliding door.  

A nurse walked over and reached for the baby. Zelena relinquished Rhiannon reluctantly. The nurse placed the baby in a bassinet and wheeled it towards Regina’s room. Regina had been removed from the delivery room and was now in a room separate from the others. Rhiannon was placed within arm’s reach of Regina and the two slept soundly for two and a half hours, at which time Rhiannon stirred and started to squall. Regina awoke and moved to sit up, but the movement made her groan because she was still sore from the birth. David, who was sleeping in a chair in the corner, woke and stepped over to pick up Rhiannon to give her to Regina.

The baby’s eyes fluttered open briefly and the hue of blue made both Regina and David think that she would receive David’s baby blues as they changed from slate to blue. Mommy and daddy looked at each other and smiled. David placed another kiss on Regina’s brow as she pulled out her breast for Rhiannon to nurse.

A nurse wheeled in a tray of food for when Regina was ready to eat. Regina hummed quietly to her baby as she nursed and David jiggled the object in his pocket. Was it too soon?

David took a deep breath and carefully took the small box out of his pocket; bending down on one knee he cleared his throat. Regina looked up and David began, “Regina, I have loved you for a long time now. You have carried and gave me a beautiful daughter. If you will have me, I will treasure her and you for the rest of my life. Regina, will you marry me?”

There was a collective gasp behind him, but Regina did not pay any mind to her family that had gathered at the door. She smiled broadly, showing off her teeth, as a tear tracked its way down her cheek. She wrapped her right arm under the baby, leaving her left arm under Rhiannon’s head as she stretched it out, barely whispering, “Yes.”

David slipped a ring with a large round brilliant amethyst, a strong saturated reddish purple stone, surrounded by small diamonds on Regina’s ring finger. She held her hand up in front of her face and blinked at its radiance. “How did you know?”

“Rhiannon’s name, as well as we just celebrated your birthday two days ago, so I put two and two together. Although I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I only just bought it while you were sleeping.” David stood up from his kneeling pose and sat next to his fiancé, looking down into her radiant face. Rhiannon fussed at Regina’s breast and Regina placed her against her shoulder to burp.

The Charming and Mills families came into the room and gathered around Regina’s hospital bed, taking a look at the stone on Regina’s finger. Dr. Proudman walked in at this moment and took a breath to watch how the family gushed over the ring and the baby once again.

            Henry hugged his mom and whispered in her ear, “Oh, I’m so glad you’re happy. I’m glad it was a Rhiannon and not a Sam, although, if it was, I would be just as happy either way,” he assured his mother. Regina laughed and Dr. Proudman decided to finally let her presence be known. Everyone turned to look at the doctor.

“I’m so happy for you, Regina,” the doctor began and Regina blushed. Dr. Proudman continued, “I have signed your papers so that you may be released to go home. Rhiannon is healthy and so is mommy. I have worked out a schedule with Dr. McStuffins, so attach this notice to your schedule for Rhiannon’s checkups. I wish you all the best, Regina and David. I look forward to watching your little family grow. Take care, now.”

David slipped the doctor’s note into the side of Regina’s suitcase and she made a mental note where he placed it, so she would remember for later. Ruby stuck her head into the room and asked, “So how’s everything going? When are you and Rhiannon going home?”

Henry grinned broadly at Ruby and told her, “I think we’re going home now. The doctor just signed mom’s release papers.”

Ruby helped Zelena tidy up the room, making sure everything was packed to take mom and baby home. Regina dressed Rhiannon in her going home outfit, mentally going over the things she would have to change now that they had a girl. David finally ushered everyone out of the room so Regina could change. Slowly getting off the bed, Regina started to dress with the clothes Zelena had laid out for her on the bed. David helped when Regina asked and she eased herself into the wheelchair that was left behind for her.

Out in the waiting area, the family waited as Rhiannon’s car seat was thoroughly checked by the hospital staff and then the baby was situated inside, all ready for the ride home. Regina and David emerged from the room and made their way toward the door. Henry reached for Rhiannon, and at first the hospital staff was unsure at relinquishing the baby to the teenager, but as he gently swung her to back to sleep in her carrier, they were assured that the baby was alright.

The family made their way out to their cars and David strapped Regina into place as Henry clipped the baby into place in the back seat. The couple made their way home and anticipated the new life that awaited them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed it. We're going to leave the new family here. Thank you for taking this journey with me. It's been fun writing for one of my favourite ships. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. God Bless!


	10. The One with the Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as requested by a reader, here is an epilogue. Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

David stirred from sleep reaching out for his fiancé. He wiped the sleep from his eyes when he found empty air. Her side of the bed was cold, so he figured she hadn’t been there for a while. He stumbled to the door and walked down the hallway a short way to open the door to the nursery.

There were his girls. Regina’s head rested against the rocking chair backing with her midnight brown locks framing her calm, restful face. In her arms, she held Rhiannon with her fly away midnight brown hair, the same color as her mother’s, who was sound asleep with her mother’s bare breast just millimetres from her face.

David walked over, slipped his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Regina stirred and her eyes blinked open. She jumped slightly with David’s face so close and then looked down at her daughter, assuring she was still asleep. Rhiannon’s paper thin eyelids stayed closed. Regina stared down at her daughter, still amazed that she and David had created this. Her baby soft skin, her round chubby cheeks, her full lips and fine eyebrows shot arrows at her heart. She would do anything for this little girl, her daughter.

Regina slipped the material over her breast and clipped it, shifting her robe back in place. She stood and placed Rhiannon back in her crib. David stood just behind her with his hands on her hips, his chin on her shoulder as she rocked her head against his upper torso. They stood there for a moment watching their sleeping daughter and David’s arms reached around her belly, pulling her close.

Regina turned her head and he smiled at her. Her right hand slid up around the back of his head guiding it down towards hers and he captured her lips, sucking her top lip between his own. She moaned and she felt his tongue brush against her lips and she opened giving him access. The kiss deepened and their breathing became heavier as David’s hands ran over her baby softened abs.

Rhiannon stirred and they pulled a part. Regina braced her hands on the side rail of the crib evening out her breath. David pulled away and grabbed her hand on his way out the door. Regina hesitated, but then let David guide her from the room. Back in their room, David picked up where he left off. A week ago Dr. Proudman gave them the go ahead, and even though David was willing to go slow, Regina’s libido was hard to satiate. She was so happy she had his daughter and that David was okay with her not telling him for the nine months she was pregnant, she wanted to show him how much she loved him and welcomed him into her body as often as Regina felt rested and Rhiannon was sleeping.

David eased her back against the silk sheets, pushing her robe back over her shoulder and kissing her smooth skin. He kissed a line over to her pulse point and sucked, earning a moan from deep in her throat. Regina scratched her fingers over David’s chest and he groaned.

“David,” Regina whispered. David nuzzled her jawline with his nose and dipped down to nibble at her neck, working his way down between her breasts. Regina’s fingers worked through David’s hair and she pressed him to her to feel more. David kissed over her soft belly, scratching his morning scruff over her beautiful skin, and he remembered that just three and a half weeks ago she had just given him the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He continued to place kisses lower and lower on her body, spreading her thighs apart, he placed a kiss on each thigh.

David looked up at his beloved. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. He smiled and maneuvered himself over her, kissing her brow. Lying down beside her, he pulled the sheets over them and fell back to sleep with his arm across her midriff for another couple hours before he would need to awaken for work.

A couple hours passed before Regina stirred. She eased herself out from under the sheets, setting David’s arm aside. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she stumbled into her closet pulling a dress from a hanger; sliding her robe from her shoulders she slipped the dress over her head. Leaving the buttons open in front, she made her way to the nursery. She leaned over the crib and Rhiannon’s eyes settled on her mommy, gurgling. Lifting Rhiannon over the rail, Regina unclasped the front of her bra, placed the baby to suckle and made her way to sit on the rocking chair.

Ten minutes passed, Regina then heard some giggling in the hall and she smiled. The boys must be up. Within the last week, David had Neal at the house twice and he slept over last night for the first time since the baby was born, so they could learn how to care for a three week old infant and an almost two year old toddler. Henry had stayed over also, spending time with his new step-brother and sister. He was so gentle and tender with his younger siblings and spent hours making Neal laugh. Regina felt like she had her whole family under one roof and she was even happier.

As soon as Rhiannon had her fill, Regina changed her diaper and dressed her in the purple dress Zelena had purchased for her. She looked like a doll and Regina almost wanted to laugh, but she kissed her forehead instead. Lifting her daughter to her shoulder, she made her way down to the kitchen. Placing Rhiannon in her bouncy seat on the island, Regina pulled out bacon and eggs to start breakfast. As the bacon started to sizzle, she pulled the ingredients together to make morning glory muffins. Putting the eggs on to fry, she quickly fried the scrambled eggs and then pulled them onto a back burner to keep warm.

David walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and Regina admired his well-toned six pack, walking over to slip her arms around his middle. David tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her full lips.

“Sorry I fell asleep during our love making; I hadn’t intended to.” Regina studied his baby blues and saw love there. He kissed her again and replied,

“Regina, you don’t have to apologise for being tired. We just had a baby, I love you and we’re alright.” Regina smiled up at him as he ran his thumb over her jawline. She lowered eyes and looked up through her lashes and his breath caught. Regina turned back to the stove as a knock came at the front door.

David turned and strode to the door, allowing Snow and Zelena to enter with baby Robin.

“Sorry,” Snow giggled, “we didn’t mean come so early, but we thought we could rescue you from an energetic toddler.”

The four of them entered the kitchen to see Henry place Neal in his highchair; the two of them were laughing together and Regina had the biggest smile on her face as she turned to place the muffins on the counter to cool.

“Hey, Grandma, can you join us for breakfast?” Henry asked innocently. Zelena made eye contact with Regina, raising her brows in question. Regina nodded and Zelena guided her lover to the table. Placing the muffins in a basket, Regina sat down next to David with her sister on her right. Rhiannon screeched from her island top vantage point and David took her out of her seat and held her in his left arm, while he ate. Regina removed the paper from a couple muffins, placing them on his plate and he smiled at her in thanks.

There was happy banter around the breakfast table. The adults watched as the toddlers mashed their food into their faces and Henry told tales of his night with Neal. As everyone continued to chatter, Rhiannon laid peacefully in her father’s arms. Suddenly, an explosion was emitted from Rhiannon’s diaper.

Neal looked up wide-eyed and said, “She farted.”

Laughter erupted around the table. Regina couldn’t help herself and laughed at her stepson’s remark. David laughed long and hard, and then he felt a warm sticky substance seep through his shirt and down his arm. Bolting up from his chair, David saw that Rhiannon’s diaper was leaking onto him. Running with baby towards the stairs, David ran up to the master bath. Regina burst out into hard laughter. When she finally caught her breath, she dashed up the stairs to rescue her daughter, while the family continued to laugh at the breakfast table.

Regina ran into the master bath to see clothes strewn across the floor. She heard running water, but didn’t see David or Rhiannon. As she picked up the clothes for the hamper, she called out, “David!”

He swivelled around to look at her from the bath, replying, “Here, babe.”

Relief washed through Regina at the sight of baby and daddy cleaning up in the bathtub together, and then she went on a search for her phone. Sneaking up on David, she snapped a shot. David’s head shot up and he commented, “You should see the ones I have of you and Rhiannon.”

Regina set her phone aside and reached for their baby, so David could finish up and he slapped his hand in the water, splashing Regina. She stepped back in shock and David laughed at her expression. Rhiannon jerked at the sound of his hand slapping the water and started crying loudly. Regina took the baby from David, agreeing with her that Daddy was mean, consoled her and walked with her to the nursery. Regina cooed with her daughter as she diapered and dressed her.

Snow walked in and commented, “Ah, what a sweet sight! That was hilarious.” And Regina chuckled again with Snow, she continued, “Well, I have everything, so Zelena and I are heading out. You take care. Thanks for breakfast.”

Regina finished snapping up the blue dress at Rhiannon’s neck, picked up her daughter and followed her down to the front door. Zelena was grinning from ear to ear and hugged her sister as they shared another laugh. Regina whispered something in Neal’s ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he kissed her back.

David came down the stairs in clean clothes, walked over to his boots and pulled them on. David took a little bit of flak for his reaction with the baby poop and he took it good-naturedly. He swiped his keys from the hanger and left with Snow and Zelena, each heading to their own vehicles. Regina waved as Snow and Zelena drove off and waited to wave to David as well. The door closed as Regina headed into the house to have a lazy Saturday with Rhiannon and Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we leave them, but this is not the end, only a beginning. I hope to do some one shots with this family and maybe a sequel. Tell me your ideas and maybe I'll use it in future stories. Thanks for reading along with me. Leave me your thoughts in a review.


End file.
